Nocne Tańce
by Koliber
Summary: W ramach treningu aurorskiego, Hermiona wybiera się do Azkabanu, żeby przeprowadzić badania nad kilkoma więźniami. Lucjusz jest jednym z nich... Tłumaczenie opowiadania "The Night Dances" kitsunelover.
1. Malfoy, przeklęty Malfoy

Przed Wami moje kolejne tłumaczenie. Osobiście bardzo lubię ten tekst, choć jest nieco niekanoniczny (ale z drugiej strony - co nie jest?). Został napisany w 2003 roku, w związku z czym nie jest kompatybilny z szóstym i siódmym tomem HP. Mam jednak nadzieję, że zostanie tak ciepło przyjęty, jak poprzednie opowiadania, które tu publikowałam.

Chciałabym jeszcze tylko podziękować niezastąpionej **Ewciavi **za sprawdzenie i wprowadzenie poprawek do tego tekstu — bez niej nie dałabym sobie rady.

Autor - kitsunelover  
Tytuł oryginału - The Night Dances  
Zgoda - jest  
Beta - Ewciavi

* * *

**Nocne Tańce**

**1. Malfoy, przeklęty Malfoy**

— Jakieś zadanie, taa?

Hermiona przerwała swoje rozmyślania i odwróciła się od oceanu.

— Tak — odpowiedziała, patrząc na opuszczoną wyspę, na którą właśnie aportowała się z odbywającą praktyki grupą aurorów i ze swoim instruktorem, Szalonookim Moodym. W tym roku, w ramach przysługi dla nowego Ministra, Minervy McGonagall, Szalonooki zgodził się szkolić najbardziej obiecujących spośród młodych rekrutów. Zastrzegł jednak, że jeśli znowu zostanie zamknięty w kufrze, to nigdy, do końca swojego życia nie zbliży się do jakiegokolwiek pracownika Hogwartu na odległość mniejszą niż dwadzieścia stóp.

Kandydaci na aurorów, w tym Hermiona, trenowali od roku. Wszyscy byli od niej starsi, ponieważ, choć dopiero co ukończyła szkołę, Moody uznał, że jest wystarczająco inteligentna, by dorównać zaawansowanej grupie.

Na siódmym roku Ron, Harry i Hermiona zaciekle walczyli na wojnie. Harry doprowadził do ostatecznego upadku Lorda Voldemorta, na co wszyscy od dawna liczyli. Jednak nie udało mu się tego dokonać przed śmiercią Dumbledore'a, czego Harry nie mógł sobie wybaczyć. Tak więc McGonagall została Ministrem Magii, a Snape dyrektorem. Mówiono, że dość dobrze się dogadywali, choć rywalizował z Fineasem Nigellusem o tytuł najbardziej nielubianego dyrektora Hogwartu.

Po wojnie Harry stwierdził, że ma dosyć walki, więc, zamiast aurorem, został sławnym graczem quidditcha. Ron również zdecydował się zaniechać żmudnego aurorskiego treningu (poza tym jego oceny i tak nie były wystarczająco dobre) i dołączył do Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, gdzie szybko awansował na stanowisko młodszego podsekretarza dyrektora swojego departamentu.

Hermiona była dumna ze swoich przyjaciół, ale obiecała sobie, że odniesie taki sam sukces jak oni, albo nawet większy. Wciąż była jedyną, która nie osiągnęła jeszcze niczego konkretnego, ponieważ trening był długi i trudny.

Ostatnio Moody powiedział im, że aby zostać dobrym aurorem, muszą zrozumieć psychikę przestępcy. Właśnie to sprowadziło ich do Azkabanu.

Brzemienne w skutki fiasko rządów Knota dało wielu ludziom pamiętną lekcję. Dlatego teraz przerażające więzienie czarodziejów było dowodzone przez wyselekcjonowanych aurorów, którzy mieli pod komendą liczną i świetnie wyszkoloną brygadę uderzeniową. Nieliczni dementorzy, trzymani pod mocnym _Imperiusem_, stali w strategicznych miejscach na krańcach wyspy i tylko okazjonalnie wprowadzano ich do budynku, gdy mieli złożyć Pocałunek. Jednakże ich obecność miała głównie uniemożliwić potencjalnym uciekinierom dostanie się do oceanu — nawet jeśli opuszczenie budynku okazałoby się możliwe. Przewodnik, który oprowadzał ich po tym miejscu podczas wcześniejszej wycieczki, z dumą stwierdził, że „nowy Azkaban" jest strzeżony każdym znanym czarodziejom zaklęciem ochronnym i jest bezpieczniejszy nawet od Hogwartu czy Gringotta. Moody, słysząc te słowa, prychnął z niedowierzaniem, ale nic nie powiedział.

Właśnie w chwili, gdy Hermiona się odwróciła, Moody wyszedł przez frontowe drzwi.

— Wchodźcie wszyscy — rozkazał. Jego niebieskie oko kręciło się wściekle na wszystkie strony, co robiło piorunujące wrażenie. Najwyraźniej nowe zabezpieczenia więzienia nie przekonały go o jego doskonałości.

Jego uczniowie pośpieszyli do środka, chcąc szybko oddalić się od dementorów. Na wyspie wciąż było zimno i przygnębiająco, mimo że liczba przebywających na niej dementorów zmniejszyła się o połowę.

— To ważne, byście wszyscy wiedzieli, jak działa umysł przestępcy. Chcę, żebyście wybrali co najmniej trzech spośród tych wysoce niebezpiecznych skazańców — wskazał na listę — i spędzili następne sześć miesięcy przesłuchując ich. Poznajcie ich motywy! Poznajcie ich lęki! Poznajcie ich mocne strony! Chcę, żebyście tak dobrze poznali umysł tych, którzy czynią zło, żeby każdego łamiącego prawo drania, jakiego spotkacie, móc przypisać do jednej z pięćdziesięciu głównych kategorii! Pamiętajcie, że oczekuję pełnego raportu pod koniec tych sześciu miesięcy!

— Ha. — Blondyn stojący za Hermioną uśmiechnął się ironicznie. — Taa. Jasne. Pięćdziesiąt kategorii?

Po jej prawej stronie Krukonka, którą jeszcze za czasów szkoły ledwie znała, szepnęła — Stała czujność!

— STAŁA CZUJNOŚĆ! — wrzasnął Moody sekundę po Emmie.

Hermiona powstrzymała się od uśmiechu.

— Teraz spójrzcie na listę i wybierzcie, kogo będziecie dziś przesłuchiwać. Macie trzymać swoje różdżki w pogotowiu od momentu, kiedy wejdziecie do cel. To są najpilniej strzeżeni więźniowie!

Wszyscy podeszli, żeby przejrzeć listę. Hermiona rozpoznała kilka nazwisk. Gdy dotarła do „M", zobaczyła pozycję „Malfoy, Lucjusz". Znaczący śmierciożerca ledwie uchylił się od Pocałunku i wielu uważało, że użył wszystkich wpływów jakie mu zostały (nie wspominając o wielkiej sumie pieniędzy, którą wciąż posiadał), żeby uniknąć wyroku.

Niewiele myśląc, Hermiona napisała swoje nazwisko obok jego, dając do zrozumienia, że będzie go przesłuchiwała tego dnia.

— Lucjusz Malfoy? — Emma, która na treningach była jej najbliższą przyjaciółką, spojrzała na nią zaintrygowana. — Hermiono, jesteś pewna, że chcesz...? On jest uprzedzonym dupkiem... może sprawić ci jakieś problemy. — Nie wspomniała o pochodzeniu Hermiony.

— Dzięki, ale myślę, że sobie z nim poradzę. — Uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna.

— No dobra... W takim razie ja wezmę tego faceta. — Emma wpisała się obok kogoś o nazwisku Chester.

Hermiona sprawdziła swój egzemplarz mapy więzienia, które rozdano im wcześniej. Malfoy był w celi 289...

Po kilku minutach wreszcie go znalazła. Przechadzka spowodowała, że Hermiona zrobiła się nerwowa, choć towarzyszył jej strażnik. Ubrani na czarno więźniowie patrzyli na nią złowieszczo przez okna krat, a niektórzy gwizdali lub stroili miny.

Potężny strażnik wycelował różdżką w drzwi do celi Malfoya. Gdy się otworzyły, Hermiona weszła za nim do pomieszczenia.

— Malfoy!

Lucjusz, który siedział na swoim łóżku, spojrzał w górę, zaskoczony.

— Panna Granger przesłucha cię w ramach zadania, które jest częścią jej aurorskiego treningu. Ma swoją różdżkę, a ja będę w pobliżu, więc niczego nie próbuj. Współpracuj z panną Granger, a wszyscy będą zadowoleni. Zrozumiałeś?

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego chłodnym wzrokiem. — Całkowicie.

— To dobrze. — Strażnik odwrócił się do Hermiony. — Jeśli będzie miała pani kłopoty, proszę wystrzelić ze swojej różdżki czerwone iskry. Cela jest tak zaczarowana, aby uniemożliwić mu używanie magii, ale pani będzie w stanie. We wszystkich pomieszczeniach jest zaklęcie wykrywające, które powiadamia nas, gdy czerwone iskry zostają wystrzelone. — Następnie wypowiedział zaklęcie i wycelował różdżką w środek pomieszczenia, gdzie natychmiast pojawił się stół i dwa krzesła.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała Hermiona.

— Żaden problem. — Strażnik wyszedł z celi i zamknął drzwi.

Upłynęła minuta ciszy, w czasie której oboje obserwowali się uważnie. Hermiona zauważyła, że chociaż życie w ponurej, pozbawionej okien celi, nie służyło wyglądowi Malfoya, ale nie wyglądał tak źle, jak się spodziewała.

Był czysty, nie w tak nieskazitelny i godny pozazdroszczenia sposób, jak kiedyś. Raczej sterylnie, jakby przebywał w szpitalu. W przeciwieństwie do Syriusza tuż po ucieczce, włosy Malfoya były zadbane — Hermiona podejrzewała, że przekupił strażników, by dostarczali mu przybory toaletowe. Nosił standardowe czarne szaty więźniów, jakby były najnowszym krzykiem mody z Paryża. Choć nie mogła tego wytłumaczyć, Hermiona była w pewien sposób zadowolona, że nie musiał cierpieć z powodu tych koszmarnych pomarańczowych, odblaskowych ubrań, które nosili mugolscy skazani.

Nawet jeśli Azkaban zrobił coś Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi, to przede wszystkim nie stracił on swojej godności.

Patrzył na nią, a jego twarz była całkowicie pozbawiona wyrazu. — Czemu zawdzięczam zaszczyt pani wizyty, panno Granger?

Zwyczajnie usiadł na krześle.

— Słyszał pan strażnika — odpowiedziała nieco skrępowana. Choć wiedziała, że to ona tu rządzi, to napotykając jego bezlitosny wzrok, nie mogła powstrzymać uczucia bezbronności.

Lucjusz się zaśmiał. — Usiądź, drogie dziecko.

Głos w jej głowie krzyczał, żeby nie straciła równowagi, żeby zachowała spokój. Pragnąc, by ten głos zamilkł, usiadła sztywno naprzeciwko mężczyzny.

— Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego wybrała pani mnie. Bo z pewnością miała pani wybór. — Jego uśmiech był tak irytujący.

— Chciałam tylko zobaczyć, jak bardzo polubiłeś Azkaban, ty pretensjonalny draniu — warknęła. Jej nienawiść wypłynęła nagle. — Jak wypada w porównaniu z pana rezydencją w Wiltshire?

Uniósł brew. — Nie musi być pani niemiła, panno Granger.

Nadal był pełen pogardy. Hermionę szczerze zaskoczyło, że jeszcze nie nazwał jej szlamą.

Gdy nie powiedział nic więcej, wyjęła ze swojej torby rolkę pergaminu i samonotujące pióro. W przeciwieństwie do pióra Rity Skeeter, jej było ciemnoczerwone. Przystawiając je do pergaminu, Hermiona przygryzła wargę, zawstydzona, że już okazała słabość przed Malfoyem i powiedziała wymuszenie spokojnym głosem — Czy mogę zacząć zadawać panu pytania, panie Malfoy?

— Jak najbardziej — odpowiedział, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej.

Szkarłatne pióro zapisało _Lucjusz Malfoy, 44, Więzień z celi 289. Przesłuchanie 1_.

— Więc został pan złapany i uwięziony dwukrotnie. — Było to stwierdzenie, nie pytanie i dlatego Malfoy zaledwie skinął wyniośle głową.

— Niech pan opisze oba przypadki.

— Pierwszy również? Ach, ależ oczywiście... była pani nieprzytomna, kiedy to się wydarzyło. — Lucjusz zamilkł na chwilę, żeby jego słowa miały czas ją zirytować.

— No więc... Próbowałem odzyskać przepowiednię od Pottera, gdy zostałem uderzony _Impedimentą_...

— Przepraszam, panie Malfoy, czy może pan sprecyzować, czyje to było zaklęcie? — Głos Hermiony stał się niebezpiecznie słodki i mężczyzna zrozumiał, że to była zemsta, za jego wcześniejsze szyderstwo.

— Pottera — odpowiedział neutralnym głosem, ale Hermiona widziała w jego oczach, że tego nie zapomni.

— Rozumiem. Proszę kontynuować.

— Pobiegłem na podium, na którym walczyli Black i Bellatriks. Zignorowałem ich i ponownie wycelowałem różdżką w Pottera, gdy wilkołak — gdy wspomniał o Lupinie, w jego głosie na moment zabrzmiała pogarda — wskoczył przed nich i zablokował moje zaklęcie. Odbiło się rykoszetem i prawie udało mi się przed nim uchylić. Choć nie odczułem jego pełnej mocy, znacznie mnie osłabiło. Wtedy ten przygłupi miłośnik mugoli rzucił na mnie i na innych zaklęcie blokujące teleportację. Później mnie przesłuchano i sprowadzono tutaj — głos Malfoya pozostał spokojny przez cały czas, gdy opowiadał.

Hermiona chciała wydobyć z niego jakąś reakcję. Im więcej czasu z nim spędzała, tym bardziej go nienawidziła za to, że uniknął zasłużonej kary, że był członkiem rasistowskiej grupy, którą wielu czarodziejów uważało za elitarną, że utrudniał życie Harry'emu. Za wszystko.

— Niech mi pan powie, jak się pan wtedy czuł.

Wzruszył ramionami z nonszalancją. — Byłem zdenerwowany, tak przypuszczam. Sfrustrowany... Może być... czułem żądzę mordu? To powinno dodać pikanterii pani raportowi. — Spojrzał na Hermionę lubieżnym wzrokiem, kiwając głową w kierunku pióra pędzącego po pergaminie.

— Jak pan uciekł?

— Przyszło kilku moich przyjaciół, zakamuflowanych różnymi zaklęciami. Byli dużo potężniejsi niż czarodzieje, którzy zastępowali dementorów, więc mogli dostać się do mojej celi bez większych problemów. Złamanie barier ochronnych zajęło im około godziny, a następnie zakamuflowali również i mnie, i teleportowaliśmy się do lasu, gdzie czekał nasz Pan.

Hermiona już znała tę opowieść. Ministerstwo było wściekłe, że ktoś tak ważny jak Malfoy uciekł z taką łatwością. Knot znalazł się pod dużą presją.

— Urocze — wyszeptała.

— Byłem wściekły, że czekali miesiąc, zanim przyszli mnie wydostać. — Lucjusz uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. — Ukarałem ich później, gdy nasz Pan pozwolił nam odejść.

— Dlaczego nie uciekł pan sam? Z pewnością wielki Lucjusz Malfoy byłby zdolny do takiego wyczynu — zadrwiła Hermiona.

Zrobił elegancki gest ręką, który zdawał się mówić „No cóż, sama wiesz..."

— Kiedy nie masz różdżki i jesteś zamknięta w celi, która ma wystarczającą ilość zaklęć ochronnych, by ujarzmić smoka, nie masz zbyt wielkiego pola manewru, panno Granger.

— Ach tak. — Hermiona walczyła ze sobą, by zachować spokój, ale nie doceniła Malfoya. Każdy jego gest lub słowo miało na celu wyprowadzenie jej z równowagi. A ona nienawidziła tego, że mu się udawało. Był wyrachowanym draniem.

— Niech mi więc pan opowie o tym, jak został pan złapany po raz drugi — powiedziała.

Przechylił głowę na bok. — Wie pani, nie mam na to ochoty. — Jego głos pozostał znudzony, ale wyraz twarzy stał się diaboliczny.

Zaciskając zęby, Hermiona opanowała ton głosu i grymas na twarzy. — Dobrze. Czy jest pan świadom obecnego stanu swojej rodziny?

— Tak, wiem, że moja żona uciekła, a syn jest martwy — odparł spokojnie.

— Jaka była pana reakcja na śmierć Draco? — dopytywała Hermiona, zastanawiając się, czy okaże smutek. Nie okazał.

— Wiedziałem, że to się stanie, prędzej czy później. Tak to bywa. — Uśmiechnął się. — Ale jeśli odnosi się pani do faktu, że umarł tak młodo, to nie mogę powiedzieć, że jest mi bardziej przykro niż pani. Był raczej rozczarowującym dzieckiem.

Swoją aktualną postawą zdawał się pokazywać, że ma w nosie doskonałość. Jednak wiedziała, że to tylko pozory. A oczywiście, Draco był mniej niż doskonały.

— Czy wie pan, gdzie pojechała Narcyza? — zapytała.

Bez wątpienia zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że próbowała go sprowokować. Zachował zimną krew i powiedział przeciągłym głosem — Prawdopodobnie do Francji, albo jakiegoś innego europejskiego państwa, gdzie może wygodnie pozostać w ukryciu.

— Jak się pan czuje w związku z tym, panie Malfoy? — Hermiona podejrzewała, że ten temat jest trudny dla Lucjusza, więc jej własna złość ulatniała się.

— Kim ty jesteś? Jakimś cholernym psychologiem? — Wciąż jeszcze nad sobą panował (z powodu tłumionego gniewu mówił zduszonym głosem, stąd mała przerwa między „cholernym" i „psychologiem"), ale jego szare oczy miotały błyskawice. Hermiona nieświadomie odchyliła się do tyłu, gdy przysunął się bliżej.

— Niech pan odpowie na pytanie. Proszę — dodała automatycznie.

Nienawiść zniknęła z jego spojrzenia, choć Hermiona czuła, że tylko ją zamaskował. Wyprostował się.

— Przypuszczam, że oczekuje pani, że powiem, iż czuję się zraniony. Zdradzony. Wściekły. Przygnębiony. — Lucjusz na chwilę zamknął oczy.

— Ale nie jestem. Dlaczego powinienem czuć coś innego niż zadowolenie, że moja żona jest bezpieczna, z dala od tego kraju? — spytał, a jego szare oczy wpatrywały się intensywnie w jej brązowe.

Hermiona przestraszyła się jego nieoczekiwanej reakcji i, nim zdała sobie z tego sprawę, jej ręka powędrowała do kieszeni, by zacisnąć się wokół różdżki. Zorientowała się, że zadawanie tego rodzaju pytań było niebezpieczne, ale odczuwała niewytłumaczalną chęć, żeby ciągnąć to dalej.

— Kochał ją pan? — zapytała głosem ledwie głośniejszym niż szept.

Niemal natychmiast jej przypuszczenia okazały się słuszne. Podniósł się gwałtownie.

— Czy ją kochałem? — powtórzył głosem nie głośniejszym niż jej. — Tak. Tak, kochałem ją. Kochałem jej dłonie, jej usta, jej głos i jej oczy. Kochałem sposób w jaki kładła swoje złote włosy na mojej piersi i słuchała bicia mojego serca.

Podniósł nieco głos, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. — Kochałem ją w sposób, którego ty, mała brudna szlama, nigdy nie zrozumiesz!

Hermiona również wstała i cofnęła się przerażona. Wyrwała różdżkę z kieszeni i uniosła przed sobą.

— Podciąłbym te nadgarstki, gdyby to zapewniło jej szczęście. Patrz i drżyj! — Lucjusz gwałtownie podciągnął rękawy, odsłaniając przerażająco blade nadgarstki. Ogniste światło pojawiło się na jego twarzy. Wyciągnął nóż. Hermiona nie wiedziała, skąd go miał — _nie powinien mieć noża!_ I brutalnie przeciął skórę, a jasna, jasna krew skapywała wszędzie...

Hermiona krzyknęła i szybko wyczarowała czerwone iskry.

Strażnik, który stał na zewnątrz, wpadł do środka i od razu rzucił na Lucjusza zaklęcie ogłuszające.

— Co się stało, panno Granger? — Patrzył na postać leżącą na podłodze, krwawiącą i wciąż trzymającą nóż.

— On... on zaczął histeryzować, kiedy go o coś spytałam — Hermiona jąkała się, przyciskając rękę do piersi. — Krzyknął i wtedy wyciągnął ten nóż... zaczął podcinać sobie nadgarstki... ja nie wiem... ja...

— Dobrze. Niech się pani uspokoi — wymamrotał strażnik i wystrzelił ze swojej różdżki srebrną chmurę, która wyleciała z pomieszczenia i podążyła wzdłuż korytarza. Położył jej rękę na ramieniu w dodającym otuchy geście. — Chce pani, żebym panią odprowadził?

— Nie... nie. — Oddychała głęboko, próbując się uspokoić. — Nic mi nie jest, dziękuję.

— Dobrze — powiedział ponownie. — Jest pani pewna, że nic się pani nie stało?

— Tak, chcę po prostu wyjść — powiedziała. Nie chcąc już rozmawiać ze strażnikiem, zebrała swoje rzeczy, szybko opuściła celę i poszła do pomieszczenia z przodu budynku. Po drodze widziała członków patrolu, którzy śpieszyli w kierunku, z którego przyszła, najwyraźniej żeby opatrzyć Lucjusza.

Moody stał, trzymając książkę, ale nawet nie udawał, że czyta, rzucając dookoła podejrzliwe spojrzenia. Mężczyzna na służbie, siedzący przy biurku, był wyraźnie podenerwowany.

— Co tu robisz, Granger? — warknął.

— Mój... mój obiekt miał nóż. Stracił kontrolę, gdy zadałam mu pytanie i zaczął się ciąć — Hermiona tłumaczyła rozpaczliwie.

— Miałaś Malfoya, taa? — Moody przeglądał listę. — Nic dziwnego. Cholerne więzienie! Skąd najlepiej strzeżony więzień wziął nóż? — Patrzył oskarżycielsko na chudego mężczyznę, siedzącego za biurkiem. — Idź do domu i odpocznij. Jak się pozbierasz, przejrzyj swoje notatki i może zacznij pisać sprawozdanie. Piekielna rzecz, jak na pierwszy dzień.

— Tak, proszę pana — zgodziła się bez tchu. — Err... w takim razie do widzenia, Szalonooki.

Machnął do niej krótko, gdy wychodziła.

Kiedy teleportowała się do swojego mieszkania w Londynie, opadła na sofę, próbując uporządkować myśli, kotłujące się w jej głowie, niczym muchy nad padliną.

W końcu uspokoiła się, więc wstała, by zrobić sobie filiżankę herbaty.

Może powinna powiedzieć Szalonookiemu, że dokonała złego wyboru i zapytać, czy nie mogłaby go zmienić i przeanalizować kogoś innego. Czy to wyglądałoby na słabość? Słyszała w głowie jego niezadowolone mamrotanie. _„Tylko jedna sesja i się wycofuje... przeklęte młodziki w dzisiejszych czasach... nie nadają się do niczego..."_

A potem był Lucjusz. Był sprytnym draniem, pewnie by się domyślił, że za bardzo się go przestraszyła, by to kontynuować i że nie była gotowa. Ta myśl dokuczała Hermionie bardziej niż wizja tego, co powiedziałby Moody. Zaczęła się osobista wojna między Hermioną i Malfoyem, a ona nie mogła przyznać się do porażki. Wychwalana gryfońska odwaga dodawała jej pewności.

Dymiący czajnik zagwizdał, odrywając ją od tych myśli, więc wlała wrzącą wodę do filiżanki pomalowanej w jaskółki, latające wokół gałązek wierzby.

Gdy piła herbatę, powrócił demoniczny wyraz twarzy Malfoya, a przed jej oczami ukazała się świeża, lśniąca czerwień, taka jak jego krew. Hermiona niepewnie odłożyła filiżankę.

Nagle poczuła gwałtowne pragnienie, by napić się mocnego alkoholu.

Chciała upić się tak bardzo, jak było to możliwe.

Nienawidziła Lucjusza Malfoya.

**CDN.**


	2. Toujours Pur

Przed Wami kolejny rozdział. Dziękuję za komentarze do poprzedniego - mam nadzieję, że i tym razem tekst przypadnie Wam do gustu.

Jak zwykle, bardzo dziękuję mojej Becie - **Ewciavi**, która bardzo mi pomaga z doprowadzaniem tego tekstu do porządku.

* * *

**2. Toujours Pur**

Następnego ranka Hermiona wciąż nie czuła się na siłach, by ponownie spotkać się z Lucjuszem — był największym szaleńcem wśród szaleńców — więc podążyła do Ministerstwa, żeby przejrzeć swoje notatki. Mogła równie dobrze zostać w domu, ale idąc do Ministerstwa mogła pokazać wszystkim, że coś robiła.

Szalonooki tak opracował dla nich harmonogram, że wtorki, środy, czwartki i piątki poświęcali na fizyczny, magiczny i umysłowy trening z Moodym, więc weekendy i poniedziałki mieli wolne. Idealnie, bo trenujący aurorzy mogli spędzić część swojego wolnego czasu w Azkabanie, przesłuchując wybranych przez siebie więźniów.

Dzisiaj była niedziela, więc gdy Szalonooki zobaczył Hermionę wchodzącą do swojego boksu, zawołał ją.

— Granger!

Powoli się odwróciła. — Tak, proszę pana?

— Co robisz w Ministerstwie? Nie powinnaś przesłuchiwać Malfoya?

— Pomyślałam, że powinnam poświęcić dzisiejszy dzień na dokładne przeanalizowanie moich notatek, żebym mogła odwiedzić go jutro. On ma bardzo zawiły umysł, proszę pana — wyjaśniła kpiąco. To nie do końca było kłamstwo, z czego Hermiona była o tyle zadowolona, że nie skłamałaby nawet po to, by ocalić swoje życie — zwłaszcza przed kimś takim jak Moody.

— Aha. — Szalonooki przypatrywał jej się przez chwilę. — Niegłupi plan. Dobrze pomyślane, Granger.

— Tak, proszę pana. — Hermiona z szacunkiem skinęła mu głową, gdy odchodził.

Ciasny, ale schludny boks, w którym siedziała, dzieliła z Emmą, ale ta najwyraźniej była dziś w Azkabanie. Hermiona czuła wdzięczność — nie chciała dyskutować o Malfoyu z nikim więcej.

Rolkę pergaminu, którą zabrała do Azkabanu, pokrywała przynajmniej stopa drobnego, skrupulatnego pisma, które bardzo przypominało jej własne. Hermiona wyjęła z szuflady kolejny pergamin i dodała go do pierwszego. Wyciągnęła również pióro i butelkę niebieskiego atramentu.

Zaczęła czytać zapiski zrobione przez samonotujące pióro i robić na nich notatki.

Sposób, w jaki ją traktował na początku rozmowy zadziwił ją teraz tak samo, jak wtedy w celi. Marszcząc brwi, zapisała: „_Początkowo zachowywał się w uprzejmy sposób.__"_

Dalsze notatki zawierały takie spostrzeżenia, jak:

„_Aż do końca rozmowy b__ył niezwykle chłodny i opanowany.__"_

„_Nie użył określenia_ szlama _dopóki bardzo się nie zdenerwował.__"_

„_Odpowiedział na wszystkie pytania, może nawet wykazując chęć współpracy, z wyjątkiem prośby o opisanie drugiego aresztowania.__"_

„_Dlaczego kochał swoją żonę, ale już nie syna?__"_

„_Jaki związek naprawdę łączył go z Narcyzą?__"_

I tak dalej, i tak dalej. Kiedy godzinę później Hermiona wreszcie skończyła, obraz, jaki jej się wyłonił, był niewiele jaśniejszy od tego, od którego zaczęła. Lucjusz nie sprawiał wrażenia zupełnego wariata, jak myślała na początku, choć był trochę niezrównoważony. Zakon podejrzewał to już od dawna, ale wydawało się, że ta niestabilność była lepiej zamaskowana — lub do pewnego stopnia kontrolowana — kiedy jeszcze nie przebywał w więzieniu.

Hermiona zdecydowała, że najbardziej denerwował ją jego spokój. Nie mogła zrozumieć, jak ktoś tak dumny jak Malfoy, mógł znieść upokorzenie uwięzienia w Azkabanie i zniesławienie swojego rodowego nazwiska z takim spokojem, z jakim on pozornie to znosił.

Powstrzymując dreszcze, Hermiona zabrała wszystkie swoje rzeczy i opuściła Ministerstwo. Dziś weźmie urlop — może pójdzie na zakupy albo coś. Zbyt dużo Malfoya mogło być niebezpieczne dla zdrowia każdego człowieka.

* * *

Następnego dnia, o trzeciej po południu, Hermiona ponownie teleportowała się do Azkabanu. Urlop, który zrobiła sobie wczoraj, zdziałał cuda dla jej umysłu.

We frontowym pomieszczeniu Hermiona pokazała chudemu mężczyźnie odznakę wydaną każdemu członkowi jej grupy, dającą im nieograniczony dostęp do więźniów, a on zdawkowo skinął głową i nacisnął przycisk na ścianie.

Z bocznego pomieszczenia wyszedł strażnik. Hermiona rozpoznała, że był to ten sam człowiek, co podczas jej poprzedniej wizyty. Ruszyli korytarzem.

— Co z Malfoyem? — zapytała.

Strażnik chrząknął. — Nic mu nie jest. Kilku członków patrolu jest dobrze wyszkolonych w leczeniu, więc jego rany zostały uleczone w minutę. Choć cholernie chciałbym wiedzieć, skąd wytrzasnął ten nóż.

— Więc nie wie pan? — Hermiona była naprawdę zdziwiona.

— Prowadzimy dochodzenie — zawahał się. — Proszę się nie martwić, to się więcej nie powtórzy, proszę pani.

— Och. — To było wszystko, co Hermiona mogła powiedzieć. Osobiście zgadzała się z Szalonookim Moodym — Azkaban wciąż nie wydawał się specjalnie bezpiecznym więzieniem.

To był słoneczny dzień, więc stęchłe powietrze zostało nieco rozwiane.

Kiedy Hermiona weszła do celi Malfoya, mężczyzna znów siedział na łóżku.

— Tym razem nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek, Malfoy — ostrzegł go strażnik. — Albo rzucimy cię dementorom.

Lucjusz po prostu patrzył pogardliwie na mówiącego mężczyznę, zupełnie jakby nie był wystarczająco ważny, żeby zaszczycić go odpowiedzią.

Strażnik wydał z siebie odgłos irytacji, ponownie wyczarował stół i dwa krzesła, i wyszedł. Hermiona była za to wdzięczna.

Gdy cerber wyszedł, Lucjusz wstał, by usiąść przy stole. Jego ruchy miały w sobie tak płynną grację, że Hermiona zachwyciła się mimo woli.

Ona również usiadła.

— Proszę mi pozwolić przeprosić za moje wcześniejsze zachowanie, panno Granger — powiedział Lucjusz, używając tonu, którym z reguły oznajmia się, że dwa plus dwa to cztery.

Jego głos był tak arogancki, a postawa tak ewidentnie nieskruszona, że Hermiona w odpowiedzi jedynie skinęła głową. W gruncie rzeczy uznała jego przeprosiny, ale ich nie przyjęła. Jeśli można było nazwać to przeprosinami.

Tak jak poprzednim razem, ustawiła samonotujące pióro na rolce pergaminu. Gdy już to zrobiła, zaczęła mówić.

— Spytałam pana przedwczoraj, panie Malfoy, jak się panu podoba Azkaban, ale mi pan nie odpowiedział — oświadczyła płynnie.

— To naprawdę było pytanie? Myślałem, że tylko retoryczny sarkazm — odparł, przeciągając zgłoski.

— To było poważne pytanie — stwierdziła, obserwując go uważnie.

— A cóż może się tu nie podobać? — zapytał sarkastycznie. — Mam fantastyczne spartańskie łóżko — wskazał na skromne łóżko, o którym mówił — urocze małe okienko w drzwiach, przez które każdy może sobie popatrzeć jak defekuję w kącie — spojrzał się z obrzydzeniem na brudną toaletę z tyłu — i, jeśli mam szczęście, czasami strażnicy są wspaniałomyślni i dają mi swoją gazetę, by złagodzić nudę.

— Oczywiście — dodał — ostatnio dodatkowa rozrywka pojawiła się w formie ładnej małej szlamy, która zadaje mi wścibskie, osobiste pytania.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie — wymamrotała.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się krzywo, ale jego oczy pozostały zimne.

— Proszę mi powiedzieć, co pan myśli o swoim otoczeniu — kontynuowała.

— Znowu uczucia? Nigdy bym nie zgadł, że tak bardzo to panią obchodzi.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. Mały makabryczny epizod z poprzedniej wizyty znacznie zahamował jej gniew.

— Piszę o panu dokładne sprawozdanie, panie Malfoy. Potrzebuję informacji. Piszę również o dwóch innych osobach — dodała.

— Rozumiem. Pochlebia mi to. Cóż, myślę że dostarczę pani kilka przydatnych przymiotników. Jest obrzydliwe. Odrażające. To wszystko jest niezmiernie poniżające.

— Więc — powiedziała Hermiona — uważa pan, że pana pozycja jest zbyt wysoka, by przebywać w takim otoczeniu. Czy myśli pan, że jest ono odpowiednie dla ludzi mugolskiego pochodzenia? — Chciała zbadać jego opinię o wyższości czystej krwi.

— Najwyraźniej — odparł z pogardą.

— Dlaczego czarodzieje czystej krwi są lepsi niż ci, pochodzący z mugolskich rodzin i o mieszanej krwi?

— Po pierwsze, można być pewnym wartości osoby, tylko jeśli wywodzi się ona z rodziny, która przez wieki stosowała selektywne rozmnażanie — powiedział, a jego twarz zmieniła się w brzydką maskę nienawiści i pogardy.

— Nie uważa pan, że termin endogamia jest bardziej poprawny? — Hermiona próbowała go poprawić.

Lucjusz zachowywał się lekceważąco. — Dokładność nie jest ważna. Ci, którzy nie mają czystej krwi, pochodzą z długiego ciągu przypadkowych związków. Nieślubne dzieci, puszczalskie matki i lubieżni ojcowie gwarantują, że nie istnieje żywy półkrwi czarodziej, który nie miałby w sobie zhańbionej krwi. Co do szlam — jego usta wykrzywiły się w pogardzie — one są dużo gorsze. Panoszą się między mugolskim i magicznym społeczeństwem, nie należąc do żadnego. Nigdy nie zrozumieją prawdziwych czarodziejów, a jednocześnie są niezadowolone ze smrodu swoich mugolskich przodków. Szlama jest odchyłem. Anomalią. — Przez całą swoją obraźliwą przemowę utrzymywał na niej szydzące spojrzenie.

— Z pewnością nie jest ważne, kim się rodzisz — upierała się Hermiona, patrząc na niego zdeterminowanym wzrokiem i walcząc z chęcią spoliczkowania go. Już nie miała trzynastu lat. — Czy nie zgodzi się pan, że to, na kogo się wyrasta, jest ważniejsze od pochodzenia?

— To jest typowe myślenie tego głupca Dumbledore'a. Tak, poznaję je. Być może miałoby to sens, gdyby nie fakt, że czystokrwiści zawsze są wychowywani tak, by zostać lepszymi dorosłymi niż szlamy i czarodzieje o mieszanej krwi. — Lucjusz uśmiechnął się, pewien swojego rozumowania.

Hermiona pomyślała, że dzięki temu drugiemu stwierdzeniu będzie miała szansę sprawić, żeby zobaczył jej racje.

— Niech mi pan powie szczerze — zażądała Hermiona — kto byłby lepszym dorosłym, Vincent Crabbe, czy ja?

— Uważa się pani za dorosłą? — odparł Lucjusz,

— Więc kto mógłby być lepszym dorosłym? — nalegała.

Lucjusz skrzywił się. — Crabbe. Nawet jeśli tylko dzięki przewadze jego czystej krwi.

— Dobrze. A co, jeśli oboje bylibyśmy czystej krwi? — zapytała Hermiona, czując, że wygrywa tę rundę. Skrzywił się lekko, co nie umknęło jej uwadze, ale też zaskoczyło. Lucjusz był znakomitym kłamcą i mógł z łatwością ją oszukać tak, by myślała, że naprawdę bardziej doceniał Crabbe'a, idiotę, niż ją.

— Nigdy nie mógłbym udać, że jest pani czystej krwi — odpowiedział bezczelnie.

— Czy może więc pan udać, że oboje, Crabbe i ja, pochodzimy z rodzin mugolskich?

— Być może — zgodził się niechętnie.

— Więc kto byłby lepszy?

— Pani, panno Granger.

— Przykłada pan zbyt dużo wagi do czystości krwi! — krzyknęła Hermiona, osiągając swój cel. — Gdyby nie wiedział pan, że pochodzę z mugolskiej rodziny, prawdopodobnie ceniłby mnie pan bardziej od Draco.

— Skąd wiesz, że już tak nie myślę? — wymamrotał szybko.

To ją zaskoczyło. Wpatrywała się w niego — Co? — zapytała.

— Czystość krwi jest wszystkim, panno Granger — rzekł gładko. — Jestem w stanie stwierdzić, jakiej kto jest krwi. Zawsze. Czuję to. — Coś mrocznego i złowieszczego czaiło się w jego oczach.

— Powiedział pan coś przed tym — odparła Hermiona. — Spytałam pana, co pan powiedział.

Lucjusz spojrzał na nią z rozbawieniem i leniwie wyciągnął swoje smukłe palce do jej podbródka. Uniósł jej głowę do góry i wyszeptał — Nie jesteś w stanie pytać mnie o nic, drogie dziecko.

Znowu te okropne czułe słówka. Hermiona otworzyła usta żeby zaprotestować, ale zamknęła je gwałtownie. Dała się nabrać myśląc, że to ona była górą. Lucjusz był przebiegłym Ślizgonem i zbyt groźnym przeciwnikiem jak dla niej. Straciła kontrolę nad sytuacją w momencie, gdy weszła do jego celi.

Lucjusz zaśmiał się i cofnął dłoń. — Brudna krew cuchnie jak zgnilizna. Śmierdzi gnojem i odrażającym cudzołóstwem, z którego pochodzi. To ledwo uchwytny, zdradziecki smród, którego ani perfumy ani magia nigdy nie ukryją. Nigdy. — Uśmiechnął się. Wtedy pośpiesznie wytarł rękę w swoje szaty.

— Zabrali mi rękawiczki — wytłumaczył zasmuconym, dziecięcym tonem, choć wyraz jego twarzy był szyderczy.

Hermiona była zdecydowana kontynuować swoją pracę z Lucjuszem, ale teraz nie będzie mogła już nigdy zapomnieć, że to on zdobył przewagę.

— Dlaczego na wojnie popierał pan czarodzieja półkrwi? — Hermiona słabo rzuciła mu wyzwanie.

— Czarny Pan... — dumał Lucjusz. — Był potężny. I był potomkiem Salazara Slytherina. Ale przegrał. Gdyby miał czystą krew, byłoby inaczej.

— Czołgał się pan u jego stóp. Stwierdził pan wyraźnie, że uważa pan, iż czarodzieje o mieszanej krwi i ci mugolskiego pochodzenia, powinni zostać wyklęci i wytępieni. Jest pan niekonsekwentny, panie Malfoy.

— To nie była jego wina — powiedział Lucjusz, elegancko wzruszając ramionami. — Jego matka była zupełnie czystej krwi, ale ojciec... — zawiesił głos, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że matka Toma Riddle'a za poślubienie mugola zasługiwała na los gorszy od śmierci. — Był tak bliski czystości krwi.

— To wciąż jest niezgodne z pana innymi poglądami — powtórzyła Hermiona.

Lucjusz odmówił udzielenia odpowiedzi.

Wiedząc, że toczy przegraną bitwę, Hermiona niechętnie zdecydowała się porzucić ten temat. — Czy zasmuciła pana jego strata?

— To było dla mnie niekorzystne, oczywiście. Ale nie byłem do niego przywiązany. — Lucjusz uśmiechnął się, odgarniając pasmo niemal białych włosów.

— Rozumiem. — Hermiona spojrzała się na swój pergamin, który był całkowicie pokryty zapiskami, a wcale nie wyglądało na to, by pióro miało zamiar zwolnić.

— Znajdzie się inny Czarny Pan— Lucjusz stwierdził rzeczowo. — To tylko kwestia czasu.

— To może być prawda — Hermiona przyznała ostrożnie. — I myśli pan, że on pomoże panu uciec z Azkabanu?

— Na pewno o mnie usłyszy — Lucjusz powiedział wyniośle. — Z moją reputacją, tym, że byłem w Wewnętrznym Kręgu Czarnego Pana, z moimi pokaźnymi zasobami finansowymi i umiejętnościami, które, śmiem twierdzić, są raczej imponujące... każdy następny Czarny Pan byłby głupi, gdyby przeoczył mnie, jako użytecznego podwładnego.

— Tak przy okazji, dlaczego zadowala się pan pozycją podwładnego, zamiast władcy? — zastanawiała się Hermiona. To zdawało się być raczej sprzeczne z charakterem Malfoya.

— Ponieważ osoby rządzące zawsze są bardziej zagrożone — wyjaśnił Lucjusz.

To brzmiało jak coś, co wcześniej powiedział Moody, pomyślała Hermiona.

— I, jak za pierwszym razem, gdy upadł Voldemort, możesz zawsze powrócić do łask publicznych, mówiąc, że zmuszono cię do wspierania upadłego Czarnego Pana wbrew własnej woli — ciągnął Lucjusz.

— Bardzo sprytne — skomentowała Hermiona.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się jak krokodyl.

— A co, jeśli drugi Czarny Pan nie powstanie za pańskiego życia? — zapytała.

— Wówczas zgniję tutaj i będę mu asystował z piekła. Szatan będzie szeptał do mojego ucha, a ja będę szeptał do jego.

To było straszne, że Malfoy nigdy nie odsłaniał zębów, nawet gdy uśmiechał się tym swoim krokodylim uśmiechem. Hermiona nagle zdecydowała, że nie ważne, jak przerażający będzie, nie ustanie w próbach przejęcia kontroli na sytuacją, ani nie ustąpi. Czasami ta wychwalana gryfońska odwaga była bardzo przydatna.

Hermiona znów miała to dziwne przeczucie, to samo, które miała zanim Lucjusz wyciągnął nóż i pociął się poprzednim razem.

— Nie będzie drugiego Czarnego Pana — powiedziała bardziej do siebie (by dodać sobie otuchy), niż do Malfoya.

— Tak pani myśli? — Szare oczy Lucjusza błyszczały z rozbawieniem. Wydawało się, że uznał to za wyjątkowo zabawne.

— Jest pani w błędzie, panno Granger. — Odchylił głowę do tyłu i roześmiał się.

Hermiona natychmiast gwałtownie wstała, przewracając swoje krzesło. Bogaty, głęboki śmiech rozbrzmiewał w pomieszczeniu. Dziewczyna krzyknęła, a jej różdżka obficie wystrzeliła czerwonymi iskrami.

Olbrzymi strażnik wpadł do pomieszczenia i zagrzmiał — _Petrificus Totalus!_

Ciało Lucjusza zamarło i straszny śmiech ustał, ale Hermiona widziała jego oczy, które wciąż się śmiały. Pośpiesznie wepchnęła swoje pióro i pergamin z powrotem do torby.

Strażnik, pochylił się nad więźniem. Gdy się wyprostował, wyglądał na zmartwionego. — Bardzo mi przykro, proszę pani, nie wiem co w niego ostatnio wstąpiło. Zazwyczaj jest spokojny.

— Nic się nie stało. Jestem cała — zapewniła strażnika. — Ja już... teraz już pójdę.

Pokiwał głową, gdy drżąc wybiegała z pomieszczenia. Śmiech był tak samo przerażający, jak incydent z nożem i Hermiona poważnie się zastanawiała, czy nie powinna odpuścić. Śmiech sam w sobie nie był ani histeryczny, ani maniakalny, ale tak samo mocno ją przestraszył. Jego niekonsekwentne i niepokojące (nie wspominając, że w pewnym stopniu dramatyczne) zachowanie, w połączeniu z faktem, że zawsze kontrolował sytuację, bardzo ją denerwowało.

Gdy Hermiona skinęła głową chudemu recepcjoniście (bo taką funkcję wykonywał ten strażnik), jej dłoń powędrowała do tego miejsca pod podbródkiem, gdzie spoczęły blade palce Malfoya. Przerażona zamknęła oczy.

Przerażenie było spowodowane nie tylko jego dotykiem, ale również tym, że nagle uświadomiła sobie, że Lucjusz ją fascynował i że chciała go ponownie zobaczyć — straszna fascynacja, tak, ale jednak fascynacja.

Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy Lucjusz chciał, aby jego działania odniosły taki efekt. Powiedział coś o tym, że jej obecność była interesującym urozmaiceniem — a nie miała wątpliwości, że Azkaban był bardzo nudny.

Malfoy był niezmiernie zagmatwany.

Był straszny.

Nienawidziła go.

**CDN.**


	3. Wspomnienia

Przed Wami rozdział trzeci. Pojawił się dużo później, niż planowałam, ale nawet nie będę się tłumaczyć, bo szkoda na to Waszego czasu...

Jak zwykle bardzo dziękuję mojej Becie - **Ewciavi**, za jej ciężką pracę :)

* * *

**3. Wspomnienia**

Na szczęście cztery kolejne dni przeznaczone były na trening inteligentnego reagowania w stresujących sytuacjach. Hermiona odniosła wrażenie, że dla Szalonookiego oznaczało to sprawdzenie, jak szybko potrafiło się wyciągnąć różdżkę z kieszeni i rzucić na coś urok. Nieważne na co, naprawdę. On nie był wybredny.

Moody był surowym instruktorem, więc mieli mało czasu na rozmowy — kolejna rzecz, za którą Hermiona była wdzięczna. Emma wydawała się mieć ochotę na dyskusję o doświadczeniach z Azkabanu **—** opowiadała każdemu, kto chciał słuchać, o makabrycznych sennych koszmarach, zainspirowanych tym, co Chester — skazaniec, którego wybrała — jej opowiedział.

Choć Hermiona była przeciwna rozmowom o swoich notatkach i doświadczeniach, sama gorliwie je przeglądała, a Lucjusz coraz bardziej opanowywał jej myśli. Był prawdopodobnie najbardziej zagadkowym mężczyzną, którego kiedykolwiek spotkała — oprócz profesora Snape'a, ale on był kolejnym nieprzyjemnym ślizgońskim typem.

Po spędzeniu długiego czasu na analizie zdania, w którym Lucjusz zasugerował, że obrzydzenie, jakie budzi w nim Hermiona, przykrywa inne uczucia, doszła w końcu do wniosku, że jego stwierdzenie miało tylko bardziej ją zawstydzić. W labiryncie, którym był umysł Lucjusza Malfoya, można było znaleźć wiele skrajności, ale Hermiona była pewna, że nigdy nie mógłby posiadać jakichkolwiek, choćby w najmniejszym stopniu pozytywnych uczuć w stosunku do tych, którzy nie byli czystej krwi.

Na podstawie informacji, które do tej pory zebrała, Hermiona mogła napisać około trzech stóp i sześciu cali materiałów do swojego raportu. To była zaleta wyboru Malfoya. Z tego co słyszała od innych, nikt nie miał nawet dwóch i pół stopy.

Prychnęła, gdy o tym pomyślała. Istniała przynajmniej jakaś korzyść.

Wreszcie nadeszła sobota i Hermiona złożyła Lucjuszowi trzecią wizytę. Pamiętając o jego przerażającym dotyku na swojej szyi, założyła granatowe szaty z wysokim kołnierzem i trzymała głowę opuszczoną. Jednakże przypomniała sobie również o tym, że brzydził się jej dotknąć i zdała sobie sprawę, iż szanse na to, że znów to uczyni, były niewielkie. Ale mimo to nie miała zamiaru ryzykować.

Tym razem olbrzymi strażnik czekał we frontowym pomieszczeniu, a Hermiona rozpoznała kilka innych osób ze swojej grupy. Najwyraźniej druga po południu była popularną godziną wizytową.

— Jesteś tu, żeby zobaczyć Malfoya? — spytał rzeczowo.

Pokiwała głową.

**-''-''-''-''-''-''-**

— Jak miło znowu panią widzieć. Myślałem, że dała pani sobie ze mną spokój — stwierdził uprzejmie Lucjusz, kiedy weszła do jego celi, zupełnie jakby ich ostatnie spotkanie nie zakończyło się atakiem histerii.

— Co, tym razem nie będzie przeprosin? — Hermiona uniosła władczo podbródek.

— Oboje dobrze wiemy, że moje przeprosiny są całkowicie nieszczere, więc po co zawracać sobie głowę? — Uśmiech pojawił się na jego bladych ustach.

— Prawda — zgodziła się, ponownie ustawiając swoje pióro na pergaminie.

— Wiem, że to pani ma mnie przesłuchiwać — zaczął, a jego głos był cichy i drwiący — ale chciałbym zadać pani pytanie.

— Tak? — Hermiona uniosła brwi.

— Czy to ostania wizyta, którą mi pani złoży?

— Nie, zadanie trwa sześć miesięcy — odpowiedziała zdziwiona Hermiona.

— Mogę więc nazywać cię Hermioną? Jeśli tego nie lubisz, mogę wymyślić coś innego, ty brudna, szlamowata _dziwko_ — ton jego głosu, z początku neutralny, nagle zmienił się we wrogi i ponury.

Hermiona, zaskoczona jego nagłą nienawiścią, otworzyła usta, ale szybko się opanowała.

— Dobrze — powiedziała zwięźle. — O ile ja będę mogła mówić do ciebie „Lucjuszu".

— Oczywiście — zgodził się spokojnie, a wszystkie oznaki jego poprzedniej nienawiści momentalnie zniknęły.

— Wiesz, pewnego dnia wbiję ci do tej twojej tępej arystokratycznej czaszki, że czarodzieje urodzeni w mugolskich rodzinach są równie dobrzy jak czystokrwiści — wymruczała Hermiona, wpatrując się w stół.

Usta Lucjusza drgnęły.

— To taki przywilej być jednym z pupilków Hermiony Granger — powiedział lekko.

— Pomyślałam, że dzisiaj skupimy się na twojej historii — powiedziała ożywionym tonem, udając, że nie usłyszała jego ostatnich słów. — Będę kimś w rodzaju twojego biografa — wskazała na notujące pióro. — Jeśli się zgodzisz.

Wykrzywione w uśmieszku usta dały jej do zrozumienia, że ten pomysł nie wywarł na nim żadnego wrażenia. — Jestem pewien, że władze Azkabanu udzielą ci dostępu do mojej teczki. Jest w niej zawarta przybliżona biografia.

— Ależ tak, ale chciałabym usłyszeć to z twoich ust — zaprotestowała, starając się, by jej głos brzmiał najmilej, jak to możliwe.

Lucjusz odetchnął, ale grymas nie zniknął z jego twarzy. — A jeśli odmówię?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. — Myślę, że władze Azkabanu pozwolą mi na użycie Veritaserum do moich badań.

Nastała przerwa, podczas której Lucjusz mierzył Hermionę ciężkim spojrzeniem. Po niedługim czasie zmusiło ją to do odwrócenia wzroku. Zaśmiał się łagodnie i zaczął mówić.

— Urodziłem się 11 listopada 1955 roku, a moimi rodzicami byli Lysander i Aleksandra Malfoy. Do trzeciego roku życia dzieciństwo spędziłem wygodnie. W moje trzecie urodziny ojciec zatrudnił renomowanego guwernera, żeby nauczył mnie rozmaitych przedmiotów, takich jak angielski, matematyka, etykieta, a później jazda konna, latanie i elementarna magia. To się zmieniło, gdy zostałem przyjęty do Hogwartu. Ojciec dołożył starań, żebym został odpowiednio wychowany, ale to było wszystko, co moi rodzice mieli ze mną wspólnego.

Hermiona miała problemy z wyobrażeniem sobie Lucjusza jako dziecka. Jego spokojny głos miał hipnotyzujące właściwości — mówił swobodnie, choć czekała na szydercze podteksty. Domyślała się, że pewnie kłamał w sprawie niektórych rzeczy i postanowiła sprawdzić jego teczkę.

— Jak wiesz, zostałem przydzielony do Slytherinu. Zaprzyjaźniłem się z Crabbem, Goylem, Mulciberem i innymi dziećmi z mojego domu, ponieważ uważałem, że bardziej mi się przydadzą lub zapewnią więcej rozrywki, jeśli będę się trzymał blisko nich. I konsekwentnie byłem najlepszy w klasie. O, i jeśli cię to interesuje, powierzono mi pozycję ścigającego w drużynie quidditcha Slytherinu, gdy byłem w drugiej klasie.

— Sam na nią zasłużyłeś, czy ojciec pomógł ci się do niej wkupić? — Nie mogła się powstrzymać.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się wąskimi ustami. — W przeciwieństwie do Dracona, zdobyłem pozycję dzięki mojemu talentowi.

— Ach.

— Zaraz po tym, jak ukończyłem szkołę, podążyłem ścieżką mojego ojca i zostałem śmierciożercą. Aby udowodnić swoją lojalność, w ramach pierwszego zadania musiałem go zabić.

Hermiona poderwała się z krzesła. Wiedziała o przerażających obowiązkach nakładanych na śmierciożerców, ale nie mogła uwierzyć, że Voldemort wyznaczyłby tak osobiste zadanie.

— Zrobiłeś to? — domagała się odpowiedzi.

Lucjusz zaśmiał się. — Jak łatwo cię zaskoczyć, Hermiono. Tak, zrobiłem to i zająłem jego miejsce w Wewnętrznym Kręgu Voldemorta. Ojciec był trochę zbyt ambitny. Wyobrażał sobie, że byłby lepszym Czarnym Panem.

— Podejrzewam, że od tego momentu Voldemort nawet cię polubił.

— Z pewnością lubił mnie bardziej niż mojego ojca. — Lucjusz uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

— Jak zareagowała twoja matka?

— Matka opuściła rezydencję Malfoyów i wyjechała do Hiszpanii ze swoim kochankiem. Słyszałem, że później otruł ją za niewierność — powiedział z rozbawieniem. — Oczywiście oficjalnie to wszystko jest bardziej skomplikowane. Ojciec zginął w tragicznym wypadku i stwierdzono, iż rozpacz matki była tak wielka, że nie mogła dłużej znieść życia w kraju, w którym go poślubiła. Pozwoliło jej to na opuszczenie Anglii bez jakichkolwiek komentarzy.

— Wizerunek rodziny Malfoyów jest, jak zawsze, nieskazitelny. Kontynuuj — rozkazała, zniesmaczona obrazem, który przedstawiał jej Lucjusz, i nieprzekonana co do jego wiarygodności. On _posiadał_ talent do ukrywania prawdziwych uczuć, Hermiona nie miała co do tego wątpliwości i była pewna, że byłby bezcennym specjalistą PR.

Wydał z siebie lekceważący dźwięk. — Nie ma nic więcej do opowiedzenia. Zdobyłem stanowisko starszego podsekretarza jednego z członków zarządu Hogwartu — jednego ze starszych. Kiedy umarł, miałem około trzydziestu lat i zająłem jego miejsce.

— A co z twoją żoną? — Hermiona zachęciła z wahaniem.

Nie wybuchnął ponownie. — Posiadałem opinię „najlepszej partii w kraju" przez kilka lat — wspomniał, uśmiechając się nostalgicznie. To było niesamowite, jak złowieszczy był nostalgiczny uśmiech w jego wykonaniu.

— Podejrzewam, że spałeś z połową młodych kobiet w Anglii — cierpko stwierdziła Hermiona .

Jego uśmiech poszerzył się. — Nie tylko _młodych_ kobiet — poprawił. Hermiona pociągnęła nosem, co uznał za znak, by kontynuować.

— Narcyza i ja zostaliśmy sobie przedstawieni pewnego wieczoru, na przyjęciu wspólnego przyjaciela. Miałem dwadzieścia cztery lata, a ona dziewiętnaście — przypomniał sobie, przeczesując długą ręką swoje lśniące blond włosy, które tak bardzo wyróżniały się w tej obskurnej celi. Hermiona przyglądała się ruchom jego ręki jak zahipnotyzowana. — Zabiegałem o jej rękę przez rok. Poślubiłem ją i w rok po naszym ślubie urodził się Dracon. Miałem wtedy dwadzieścia sześć lat. Więcej nie ma nic, o czym nie miałabyś przynajmniej niewielkiego pojęcia — zakończył Lucjusz.

— Nie masz skłonności do dramatyzowania, prawda Lucjuszu? Oczekiwałam, że będziesz do pewnego stopnia upiększał swoją historię — zauważyła Hermiona, odrywając wzrok od jego przepięknej dłoni, która prawdopodobnie nigdy nie wykonała żadnej pracy fizycznej. Szczególnie dziwne było to, że jego opowieść była tak płytka, podczas gdy jego zachowanie wręcz przeciwnie — barwne.

— Moja droga Hermiono, nie wszyscy potrafią poprowadzić show tak skutecznie, jak twój dobry przyjaciel, Potter. Ten mały szczeniak ma dar do dramatyzowania — szydził Lucjusz, a białe palce teraz delikatnie głaskały jego ramię. Nie można było tego nazwać drapaniem, ponieważ poruszały się z tą charakterystyczną gracją. Hermiona pomyślała z roztargnieniem, że to bardzo śmieszne, że Lucjusz nie drapie swędzących go miejsc — on je głaskał.

— Chcę zadać ostatnie pytanie — Hermiona zaczęła niepewnie. — Ilu mniej więcej ludzi zabiłeś w ciągu swojego życia?

— To _jest_ interesujące pytanie — westchnął Lucjusz. — Powiedziałbym, że około setki — wymamrotał czule, patrząc na swoje dłonie w kolorze kości słoniowej, pokryte niebieskimi żyłami. Podniósł na nią wzrok.

— Cóż, uważam, że na dziś już wystarczy — powiedziała pewnym głosem, odwracając wzrok. — Widzimy się w przyszłym tygodniu, Lucjuszu. — Hermiona wzięła pióro i pergamin, i wsadziła do swojej torby.

— Tym razem nie będzie „dziękuję ci za twój czas"? — Lucjusz wyglądał na wielce rozbawionego. — Wydaje się, że zapomniałaś dziś o jakichkolwiek manierach, drogie dziecko.

— Przynajmniej ty jesteś uprzejmy, ze swoimi wszystkimi czułymi słówkami. „Droga Hermiono", „drogie dziecko" — odpyskowała.

— Dziś jest pierwszy dzień, gdy, w chwili, w której się rozstajemy, nie jestem ogłuszony czy spetryfikowany. Myślę, że powinniśmy umieć pożegnać się w uprzejmy sposób, Hermiono. — Uśmiechnął się chłodno, ale tym razem jego oczy również się uśmiechały, co było rzadkością.

– Masz rację. – Wstała i wyciągnęła rękę. Nie umknęła jej ironia i poniżenie spowodowane tym, że Lucjusz próbował nauczyć ją manier. – Do widzenia Lucjuszu. Do następnego tygodnia.

Te przerażające oczy błyszczały, rozbawione jej uprzejmością. Lucjusz wstał, ale zamiast wyciągnąć do niej rękę, skinął lekko głową.

– Zabrali mi rękawiczki – wymamrotał ponownie z uśmiechem, ale w jego głosie nie było nawet śladu skruchy.

Hermiona wykrzywiła się na chwilę, zanim odzyskała nad sobą kontrolę i zmusiła się do przybrania obojętnej miny. Jej status był dla niego tak niski, że nie mógł się zmusić do dotknięcia jej ręki i, jeśli wierzyć japońskim zwyczajom, płytkość jego ukłonu wyrażała jego przekonanie, że była od niego dużo gorsza.

— Do widzenia — powtórzyła lodowato Hermiona, ruszając w stronę drzwi.

— _Au revoir_ — odpowiedział uprzejmie.

Drzwi trzasnęły głośno.

Gdy znalazła się na zewnątrz, podziękowała niedbale strażnikowi, który skinął w odpowiedzi głową, przy czym wyglądał tak, jakby odczuł ulgę, że nie musiał znowu obezwładniać Lucjusza. Początkowo, ponieważ jej złość jeszcze nie minęła, Hermiona chciała szybko wyjść, ale gdy ujrzała, jak strażnik zamyka celę Malfoya wieloma zaklęciami, przypomniała sobie, że chciała zobaczyć akta Lucjusza.

— Przepraszam, panie... — głos Hermiony zamarł niepewnie.

— Seward, proszę pani. — Wskazał na plastikową odznakę z wytłoczonym nazwiskiem (John R. Seward), której Hermiona wcześniej nie zauważyła. Nie wiedziała, jak się to stało — była znana ze swojej spostrzegawczości. Pomyślała, że Azkaban i Lucjusz muszą mieć silny wpływ na jej umysł. Zadrżała.

— Och... Panie Seward, chciałam zapytać, czy mam pozwolenie na dostęp do akt Malfoya. Wiedza na temat przeszłości mojego obiektu bardzo by mi pomogła przy badaniach, więc czy mogłabym...?

Seward przez chwilę rozważał jej prośbę i powiedział — Myślę, że ponieważ jest pani z Ministerstwa, będzie to możliwe. Będzie musiała pani wcześniej zapisać się po kopię, ponieważ, jak rozumiem, chce pani zabrać ją do domu, tak?

— Tak.

— Okay — powiedział, ruszając przed siebie. Hermiona podążyła za nim.

We frontowym pomieszczeniu szczupły recepcjonista smętnie rozrzucał dookoła spinacze.

— Smith — zagrzmiał Seward. — Ta pani jest z Ministerstwa. Trening aurorów z Moodym, pamiętasz?

Smith uniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Hermionę. Pokazała swoją ministerialną odznakę odwiedzającego, a on energicznie pokiwał głową.

— Chce dostępu do akt Lucjusza Malfoya. Więzień z celi 289.

— W takim razie w porządku — powiedział Smith, odzywając się po raz pierwszy, głosem tak cienkim, jak jego sylwetka. Pochylił się i ruszył, powłócząc nogami i rozglądając się za plikiem papierów. Po chwili położył je na ladzie. — Proszę je wypełnić — wskazał, dając Hermionie wysłużone pióro i butelkę atramentu.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi pochylając się nad papierami. Nienawidziła papierkowej roboty, a ten plik zawierał mnóstwo bezsensowych, podejrzliwych pytań, takich jak_ „Czy w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat byłeś sądzony za jakikolwiek występek kryminalny?". _Kolejne głupio pytało:_ „Czy kiedykolwiek byłeś sądzony za jakiekolwiek wykroczenie kryminalne?"._

W międzyczasie Smith wyjął różdżkę i wycelował nią w stronę kilku szafek na akta, stojących z tyłu.

— _Accio_ akta Lucjusza Malfoya, cela 289!

Cienka teczka wyleciała z szuflady, zgrabnie lądując w jego ręce.

Hermiona zaznaczyła odpowiedź na ostatnie pytanie i popchnęła plik papierów w stronę Smitha, który nawet na nie nie spojrzał, ale umieścił w szufladzie swojego biurka.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała, biorąc od niego teczkę i ostrożnie umieszczając ją w torbie.

Automatycznie pożegnała się z mężczyznami i wyszła, nie czekając na ich odpowiedzi. Jej umysł ogarnięty był myślami o Lucjuszu.

Później, gdy Hermiona bezpiecznie skryła się w swoim mieszkaniu z filiżanką gorącej herbaty, otworzyła teczkę Lucjusza i zaczęła czytać.

Odkryła, że właściwie nie skłamał ani razu, ale zatuszował pewne aspekty i z pewnością pominął wiele szczegółów. Okazało się również, że liczba morderstw, którą podał w przybliżeniu, była trochę nieprecyzyjna.

Chociaż Hermiona nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała, cieszyła się, że Lucjusz pominął w celi niektóre detale ze swojego życia. Najprawdopodobniej, myślała, patrzenie, jak skręca się z obrzydzenia przy najohydniejszych fragmentach, sprawiło by mu przyjemność.

Więc nie chciała czuć wdzięczności.

**CDN.**

* * *

Teraz wiemy, że wiek Narcyzy i Lucjusza jest niekanoniczny, ale gdy ten tekst był tworzony, nie znaliśmy jeszcze właściwych dat.


	4. Powiedz mi, kochanie

Oto rozdział czwarty, przedostatni. Mam nadzieję, że pojawi się pod nim kilka komentarzy, ponieważ miło jest wiedzieć, że ktoś docenia pracę włożoną w tłumaczenie.

Oczywiście, jak zwykle bardzo dziękuję **Ewciavi**, ponieważ bez jej pomocy raczej nie nadawałoby się to do czytania.

* * *

**4. Powiedz mi, kochanie**

Podczas kolejnych czterech dni, wolna od towarzystwa Lucjusza, Hermiona napisała jeszcze około dwóch stóp raportu. Ucieszyło ją to niezmiernie, choć wciąż jeszcze nawet nie wybrała dwóch pozostałych obiektów. Wszyscy inni przynajmniej zaczęli pracę z drugim więźniem.

Martwiło ją to, ale nie chciała się teraz skupiać na nikim innym — nie gdy Lucjusz wciąż nawiedzał jej myśli. Obecnie nie byłaby w stanie znieść kolejnego psychotycznego potwora..

Te odczucia dodatkowo spotęgowała krytyka Moody'ego podczas ostatniego treningu.

— Skoncentruj się, Granger! — zagrzmiał. — Nie wiem, co się z tobą dzieje, ale lepiej, żebyś zrobiła z tym porządek!

Hermiona krzywiła się za każdym razem, gdy o tym pomyślała.

Emma również nie była zbyt pomocna. — Wyglądasz ostatnio na bardzo... zaabsorbowaną — powiedziała.

W niedzielę pojawiła się pod celą Lucjusza o czwartej po południu, trochę później niż zwykle. Przyniosła z powrotem jego teczkę.

Zanim Seward otworzył drzwi, Hermiona zobaczyła przez okienko, że kran przy umywalce obok toalety był odkręcony, choć wydawało się, że Lucjusz nie robi nic, oprócz wpatrywania się w wodę.

Powstrzymała Sewarda, który już sięgał do różdżki, aby otworzyć drzwi.

— Co on robi? — zapytała.

Seward prychnął. — Czasami odkręca wodę i patrzy na nią, żeby się rozerwać, tak myślę. Woda jest tu dostarczana za pomocą magii, więc nie zabraniamy mu tego. Niech pani go nie obwinia. Niektórzy więźniowie wariują tutaj z nudów, _biedaczyska_.

Hermiona przypomniała sobie, że gdzieś czytała, że płynąca woda ma hipnotyzujące właściwości. Kiedy była małą dziewczynką, rodzice zabrali ją do Ameryki, gdzie odwiedzili Yellowstone. Wciąż pamiętała tamtejsze wodospady.

Gdy tylko weszła, Lucjusz zakręcił kran. — Dzień dobry, Hermiono.

Podszedł do stołu i usiadł, niczym dziecko oczekujące na upragniony prezent urodzinowy.

— Witaj, Lucjuszu. Jak się dziś czujesz?

— Myślałem, że rozmowy o uczuciach mamy już za sobą — westchnął, robiąc drwiącą minę.

— Zrób to dla mnie.

— Czuję się... zrezygnowany, ponieważ będziesz zadawała mi pytania nieustępliwie, bez względu na to, jak mocno będę się opierał. Jestem trochę ciekawy, co będziemy dziś omawiać. Przybity i sfrustrowany z powodu przedłużającego się wystawienia na działanie dementorów i pobytu w Azkabanie — odparł bezustannie poruszając rękoma. — Napawa mnie też obrzydzenie z powodu obecności szlamy.

— Bez wątpienia dokładnie opisujesz swoje uczucia, kiedy udaje mi się nakłonić cię do tego. — Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego uważnie.

Lucjusz z gracją wzruszył ramionami.

— Widziałam, jak patrzyłeś na wodę. Czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, co jeszcze robisz w ciągu dnia, kiedy mnie tu nie ma?

— Powiedziałem ci wcześniej, że czytam, kiedy Seward albo inny głupiec jest na tyle dobroduszny, by dać mi interesujące materiały. W innym wypadku leżę albo siedzę na moim łóżku i myślę. Często chodzę po mojej celi, żebym zupełnie nie zapomniał, co to ruch. Nie ma nic oprócz wody. — Lucjusz uśmiechnął się nieobecnie. — Mam wspaniałą, mokrą zabawę.

Hermiona uniosła brwi słysząc stwierdzenie, które wyjęte z kontekstu mogło mieć raczej perwersyjne znaczenie.

— Wiesz — stwierdził w zamyśleniu Lucjusz — to naprawdę ma działanie terapeutyczne. Czy miałaś kiedyś zajęcia z psychologii, Hermiono?

— Nie — powiedziała zaskoczona, ponieważ nie wiedziała, dlaczego zachowywał się jak fantazjujący uczeń. Uśmiechał się sennie, wyglądając przez okno. Na jakiś czas zapomniała o swojej złości. Lucjusz miał tak skrajnie różnorodne nastroje, że było to niepokojące.

— Przystosowanie się do życia w Azkabanie musiało być trudne, Lucjuszu — ośmieliła się stwierdzić. — Czego brakuje ci najbardziej z twojego normalnego życia?

Jego wzrok z powrotem powędrował w jej stronę. — Powinnaś lepiej się zastanowić, zanim zapytasz niegdyś bogatego mężczyznę o to, czego brakuje mu najbardziej z jego rozległej góry skarbów — skarcił ją kpiąco.

— Wciąż jesteś bogaty — zwróciła uwagę Hermiona. — Tylko coś utrudnia ci wykorzystanie tego bogactwa dla własnych korzyści.

— To ledwie szczegóły techniczne — powiedział niedbale.

— Z pewnością są rzeczy, których brak ci bardziej niż innych.

— Mojej laski — przyznał. — Czuję się bez niej... niemal bezbronny.

Krokodyli uśmiech ponownie pojawił się na jego twarzy. Pasował do niej, pomyślała Hermiona.

W tajemnicy zgadzała się, że to było niezwykłe — widzieć go bez nieodłącznej laski, jako że całkiem dobrze uzupełniała wygląd snobistycznego patrycjusza, pomijając już to, że skrywała różdżkę. Jednakże, w jej opinii, Lucjusz nigdy nie byłby bezbronny, chyba że martwy lub nieprzytomny.

— Dalej są wszystkie rzeczy, za którymi w Azkabanie tęskni każdy— kontynuował. — Książki, smaczne jedzenie, dobre wino, stosowne ubrania...

W myślach Hermiona po raz kolejny nie zgodziła się z nim: tylko taki bogaty bydlak jak Lucjusz mógł myśleć w Azkabanie o dobrym winie.

— I oczywiście wolności. Jej brakuje mi najbardziej — dodał, złączając dłonie. — To bardzo uciążliwe, jak inteligentnie zwróciłaś uwagę, mieć tak dużo pieniędzy i móc wykorzystywać je jedynie na pewne... drobnostki.

Z uczuciem triumfu Hermiona odnotowała, że _rzeczywiście_ przekupywał strażników, w zamian za przybory toaletowe i kosmetyki.

— Przejrzałam wczoraj twoją teczkę — ujawniła Hermiona. — Twoja żona... nie była śmierciożercą, czyż nie?

Hermiona nie zapomniała o szalonym manifeście uczuć, kiedy wcześniej zadała wścibskie pytania o Narcyzę, ale czuła, że to bez znaczenia.

— Nie.

— Dlaczego?

— Byłem sługą Czarnego Pana, tak jak jej siostra, a Draco został nim będąc w siódmej klasie. Narcyza popierała Czarnego Pana, ale uważaliśmy, że nie ma potrzeby robić z tego sprawy rodzinnej — wymamrotał.

— Czy ona nie chciała?

— Narcyza była kwiatem zerwanym w Edenie. Była zbyt delikatna, by służyć Czarnemu Panu. Na mnie spadł obowiązek chronienia jej — powiedział łagodnie Lucjusz.

Choć Hermiona nigdy nie miała dowiedzieć się o tym, jak Lucjusz wracał do domu ze spotkań śmierciożerców późno w nocy, jak po cichu wślizgiwał się do rezydencji i kierował do łazienki, by zmyć zapach śmierci i krew ze swoich dłoni, zanim położył się obok Narcyzy we wspólnym łożu, wiedziała, że mówił prawdę i zachwyciła się jego miłością do żony.

— A co z... — Hermiona przerwała i spojrzała na notatki sporządzone przez jej pióro. — Co z Bellatriks Lestrange?

Jej pytanie nie było precyzyjne — Hermiona chciała jedynie usłyszeć, co Lucjusz miał do powiedzenia na temat swojej szwagierki.

Zdawał się rozumieć i odpowiedział niskim głosem — Droga Bella... Podejrzewam, że mocniej niż ją kochałem tylko Narcyzę.

Słysząc to stwierdzenie, Hermiona z powagą zmarszczyła brwi. — Ty...?

— Spałeś z nią? Tak.

— Co? — Po jego poetyckich wyznaniach miłosnych Hermiona nie mogła uwierzyć, że Lucjusz zdradziłby swoją żonę w ten sposób. — Dlaczego?

— Bella dzieliła moje upodobania do krwi i bólu. To było coś, czego Narcyza nie mogła mi dać i czego Rudolf nie potrafił zapewnić Bellatriks. Potrzebowałem tego. Narcyza rozumiała.

— A Rudolf? — zapytała. Brwi nadal miała uniesione tak wysoko, że niemal skryły się pod jej włosami.

— Bella była jak próżnia — powiedział. — Była niezmierzona, pusta, pożerała wszystko dookoła... Żaden wolny mężczyzna nie byłby dla niej wystarczający. Rudolf to rozumiał.

— Ach... — Hermiona patrzyła na swoje notatki.

— Jak idzie twoje zadanie? — zapytał nagle, po kilku chwilach gęstej ciszy.

Znów nieoczekiwana zmiana tematu. — Wystarczająco dobrze — powiedziała Hermiona, nadal z uniesionymi, choć nie tak wysoko jak wcześniej, brwiami. — Dopiero co zaczęliśmy — ono trwa sześć miesięcy, mówiłam ci.

— Nie, nie. Mam na myśli twoje inne obiekty.

— Skąd wiesz, że mam przesłuchiwać innych ludzi? — dopytywała Hermiona.

— Seward — odparł po prostu.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

— Miałam już pobieżne spotkania z pozostałą dwójką — skłamała.

— Seward powiedział mi, że nie widziałaś jeszcze nikogo innego — stwierdził Lucjusz.

— Dlaczego mówi ci tak dużo? — zapytała Hermiona, ignorując jego ostatni komentarz.

— Poprosiłem, żeby rozjaśnił mi nieco sytuację — powiedział. — Z pewnością mam prawo dokładnie wiedzieć, dlaczego mnie odwiedzasz.

— Powiedziałam ci, dlaczego.

— Chciałem szczegółów.

— Skoro wiedziałeś, że nie widziałam jeszcze nikogo innego, to dlaczego zapytałeś, jak mi idzie z innymi obiektami? — Hermiona straciła nad sobą panowanie.

— Żeby zobaczyć, czy już chociaż wybrałaś dwie inne osoby. Najwyraźniej nie — powiedział Lucjusz. — To interesujące, że zdecydowałaś się skłamać.

To rozwścieczyło Hermionę jeszcze bardziej. Sposób w jaki mówił — tak jakby to _on_ przesłuchiwał_ ją_! To było nie do zniesienia.

Gdy tylko otworzyła usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, mężczyzna pociągnął dalej. — Nie czuj się urażona. To właściwie bardzo pochlebiające, że jesteś tak zaangażowana.

Hermiona patrzyła na jego uśmieszek. Nie miała ochoty więcej walczyć o kontrolę — a w każdym razie nie w tym momencie. To ona miała sterować ich rozmową, a on miał posłusznie odpowiadać na jej pytania.

Wcześniej jej olbrzymia inteligencja zawsze gwarantowała jej pewien zakres władzy — zwłaszcza nad Harrym i Ronem — więc była przyzwyczajona do wpływu, jaki na nich wywierała, nawet jeśli to Harry był ich nieformalnym przywódcą. Lucjusz był w stanie manipulować nią tak subtelnie i sprawnie, że orientowała się, gdy było już za późno.

Nienawidziła tego i wiedziała, że nie może pozwolić sobie na dekoncentrację, bo on to wykorzysta. Dodając fakt, że już nie raz sugerował, iż uważała go za — co, wyjątkowo atrakcyjnego, czy jak? Był skończonym draniem.

Ostatecznie ta ostatnia wymiana zdań sprawiła, że nie była w stanie dłużej rozmawiać z Lucjuszem, bo uległaby infantylnemu pragnieniu uderzenia go w twarz.

— To wszystko na dzisiaj — ogłosiła surowo, wpychając swoje pióro i pergamin do torby. Drewniane krzesło, na którym siedziała, zaskrzypiało głośno, gdy gwałtownie wstała.

Lucjusz nawet się nie poruszył.

— Czuły punkt, czyż nie?

Hermiona wyszła wściekła i poinformowała Sewarda, że może już usunąć meble i zamknąć drzwi.

Kiedy strażnik skończył to robić, Hermiona powiedziała — Jeśli wciąż pan ma listę więźniów dostępnych do treningowych przesłuchań, to czy mógłby pan mi ją przynieść? Nie wybrałam jeszcze moich dwóch pozostałych skazańców — wymagana jest trójka.

— Oczywiście. — Seward ponownie poprowadził ją przez zawiłe korytarze do frontowego pomieszczenia, gdzie zostawił ją, by pójść do bocznego pokoju, w którym często go widywała. Niebawem wyszedł z listą.

— Dziękuję.

— Czy będzie pani chciała odwiedzić ich dzisiaj?

— Tak, obu.

Przesuwając palec w dół listy Hermiona zauważyła, że jeszcze około piętnastu osób było wolnych. Na chybił-trafił wybrała _Clifton, Chloris_ i _Duplin, Michaela_.

— Najpierw zobaczmy się z Duplinem — powiedziała do strażnika.

— Dobrze, jest w celi 418... proszę za mną.

Duplin okazał się sadystą, cieszącym się złą sławą z powodu nadużywania _Cruciatusa_. Był niezależnym przestępcą, którym nie kierowały inne motywy, poza chęcią zadawania bólu.

Podsumowując, Hermiona stwierdziła, że jest raczej żałosny i nadmiernie melodramatyczny. Usiłował ją przestraszyć, zachowując się jak szaleniec i okropnie się uśmiechając, obnażając przy tym zęby, ale Hermiona pomyślała, że był ledwie cieniem Lucjusza, jeśli chodzi o sztukę zastraszania.

Wyszła po około pół godzinie i modliła się, aby nie musiała przeprowadzać z nim wielu sesji.

Całe szczęście Clifton była bardziej interesująca. Właściwie przypominała jej Bellatriks: choć nie była śmierciożercą (większość śmierciożerców otrzymała Pocałunek; ona była oskarżona o użycie Klątwy Zabijającej na kobiecie, z którą jej mąż miał romans), była agresywna i przebiegła. Ze swoją burzą włosów o kolorze ognistej miedzi i z piwnymi oczami o długich rzęsach, niewątpliwie niegdyś była piękna (jak Bellatriks), ale Azkaban zabarwił jej skórę na szaro i mocno ściągnął twarz, a pod tymi olśniewającymi oczami pojawiły się ciemne cienie.

Jak Lucjusz, Chloris odczuwała głęboką miłość do swojego małżonka (dupka o imieniu Robert, o ile Hermiona była dobrze poinformowana).

Hermiona podejrzewała, że gdy jej zadanie się skończy, będzie w stanie napisać powieść o więźniach Azkabanu uwikłanych w romanse.

Było to smutne, straszne miejsce i Hermiona doskonale rozumiała, że idealnie nadawało się do treningu aurorskiego.

* * *

Następny tydzień mijał powoli, a Hermiona nie mogła wymazać Lucjusza ze swojego umysłu. Nawet rozmowy, które przeprowadziła ze swoimi nowymi obiektami nie były wystarczająco świeże i interesujące, by przegonić go z jej myśli. Nienawiść, która przez pewien czas pozostawała uśpiona, ponownie się rozpaliła.

Nie dość, myślała wściekle, że dominował w ich rozmowach, to zdominował również jej myśli? Chciała zredukować go do zapłakanego, drżącego ciała, a te nietypowe gwałtowne pragnienia, które w niej obudził, powodowały, że odczuwała do niego jeszcze większą odrazę.

Ta dziwna, niechciana obsesja wpływała na nią tak bardzo, że Moody w tym tygodniu naprawdę się wściekł, pozostając obojętnym, gdy skłamała, że ma problemy rodzinne.

Jej koledzy byli bardziej wyrozumiali, ale Hermina zazdrościła im, że żaden z nich nie pozostawał pod tak silnym wpływem swojego obiektu treningowego. Przecież wszyscy więźniowie na liście byli groźnymi przestępcami i szaleńcami.

Za każdym razem, gdy Lucjusz wkradał się do jej umysłu — zły i odpychający –– krzyczała cicho, żeby odszedł, że nie odpuści, nie pozwoli mu zdominować ich dyskusji i że go nienawidzi. Ta przerażająca obsesja trwała do piątku.

Tej nocy przyśnił się jej koszmar.

Hermiona śniła, że jest gdzieś w mrocznym lochu, naga i przykuta do ściany kajdanami, które powodowały ogromny ból. I było jej strasznie zimno.

Ktoś się zbliżał, złowieszcze kroki rozbrzmiewały w lochu coraz głośniej.

To był Lucjusz. Miał na sobie swoje wytworne szaty, a jego jasne włosy były starannie związane czarną, satynową wstążką. Miał nawet swoją laskę z głową węża.

— L... Lucjusz. Co ty wyprawiasz? — Nie mogła opanować drżenia głosu.

Lucjusz pochylił się nad nią i mocno uderzył laską o drugą dłoń.

— Chcę, żebyś się odprężyła i była mi posłuszna — powiedział łagodnie, a jego drapieżne oczy wpatrywały się w nią. — Jeśli zrozumiesz, że to ja mam władzę, nie będziesz cierpiała. To nie powinno boleć.

Nie dopowiedział, co się stanie, jeśli nie zrobi tak, jak jej kazał.

Bez ostrzeżenia gwałtownie uderzył ją laską. Hermiona krzyknęła, a szkarłatne znamię pojawiło się na jej skórze, jakby ukrywało się pod nią cały czas, a Lucjusz tylko wywołał je na powierzchnię, wraz z nim sprowadzając narastający ból.

— Walczysz ze mną — wyszeptał, głaszcząc swoją laskę z upiornie czułą gracją. — Powiedziałem ci, że nie wolno ci walczyć. Złożę ci propozycję, droga Hermiono: jeśli policzysz moje uderzenia do dwudziestu, przestanę.

— Nie! — krzyknęła na niego. — Nie ulegnę ci. Nie będę grała według twoich chorych, pokręconych zasad!

Uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie, a jego oczy błyszczały. — Pamiętaj, że ból się skończy, jeśli zaakceptujesz, że to ja mam kontrolę.

— Zamknij się, ty pieprzony draniu! — Gdzieś na dnie swojego umysłu niewyraźnie zauważyła, że _nigdy_ nie użyła tego słowa i że naprawdę nienawidziła Lucjusza.

— Teraz ładnie krzyczysz... drżę z niecierpliwości na myśl, jak możesz piszczeć później...

Hermiona była pewna, że nigdy nie widziała, żeby uśmiechał się tak czarująco.

Lucjusz zaczął ją bezlitośnie bić, a krzyczała tak bardzo, że szybko zachrypła. Był tak strasznie _silny_, a ta przeklęta laska była tak ciężka. Widok obnażonych, zakrzywionych kłów wystających z wężowej głowy również nie pomagał.

Po każdym uderzeniu robił krótką przerwę, żeby dać jej okazję do rozpoczęcia liczenia. Jego zachowanie było niemal _niedbałe_ i tylko demoniczne oczy zdradzały lekkie rozbawienie. Hermiona była pewna, że wolałaby umrzeć, niż mu się poddać.

Czerwone znamiona i obrzydliwe siniaki pojawiły się na całym jej ciele i była pewna, że niektóre z żeber zostały złamane. Podciągnęła nogi, żeby ochronić klatkę piersiową. Ramiona miała unieruchomione i zupełnie odsłonięte, ale uderzył ją w kolana i to bolało... tak... cholernie... bardzo.

Hermiona była pewna, że _Cruciatus _nie boli dużo bardziej od tego. Nadgarstki miała porozcinane do żywego mięsa i wszędzie była krew. Jej mięśnie były naciągnięte tak bardzo, że niemal czuła jak pękają od rzucania się z bólu po twardej podłodze.

Zamiast krzyczeć bez opamiętania, ugryzła się w język. Wkrótce krwawił obficie i czuła, jakby miał się całkowicie rozerwać.

Bolało tak, że zastanawiała się, kiedy zemdleje z bólu; właściwie miała nawet taką nadzieję. Raz ciemność już ją ogarniała, ale bardzo szybko ponownie otworzyła oczy, zbyt szybko, i zobaczyła Lucjusza celującego w nią różdżką. Najwyraźniej ją ocucił i, uśmiechając się, włożył różdżkę z powrotem do swojej laski.

Uderzenia zaczęły się od nowa.

Lucjusz wyszeptał coś, czego Hermiona przez swoje krzyki nie mogła usłyszeć. Wreszcie złamała się i wykrztusiła przez usta pełne krwi — Jeden!

Z zachwytem na twarzy zaczął bić ją z nową siłą, sprawiając, że coraz trudniej było jej liczyć. Oczekiwała, że zwiększy liczbę, do której miała dojść tylko dlatego, że był absolutnym sadystą.

Przy dwudziestce sen nagle się skończył.

Pośpiesznie wyciągnęła ręce spod kołdry, spodziewając się, że zobaczy na nich przerażające sińce i rozcięcia. Były nietknięte, ale miała wrażenie, że jest obolała, połamana i zesztywniała. Przesunęła dłońmi po twarzy i szyi w nieudanej próbie uspokojenia przyśpieszonego oddechu.

Zegar obok jej łóżka wskazywał dwadzieścia dwie minuty po ósmej. Jako że była sobota, Hermiona miała wybór –– iść do Azkabanu, żeby kontynuować swoje badania, albo wziąć wolne.

Z tym przerażającym koszmarem, wciąż świeżym w pamięci, każdy by pomyślał, że wybierze zostanie w domu. Sama Hermiona zorientowała się, że koszmar był jakąś chorą metaforą jej zmagań z Lucjuszem. To nie zmieniło jej decyzji, by od razu iść się z nim zobaczyć.

Jakby powiedzieli Harry i Ron, musiałbyś zabić Hermionę Granger, żeby oderwać ją od pracy. Zwłaszcza jeśli sprawa była wyczerpująca i fascynująca (niebezpieczna i straszna, nazywaj to jak chcesz, ale wciąż intrygowała), jak ta z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Nie trzeba więc było wyjaśniać, dlaczego Hermionie tak się spieszyło, gdy jadła śniadanie i brała prysznic, nim poszła zobaczyć się z Lucjuszem.

Seward uniósł brew, widząc ją tak wcześnie, ale bez słowa skierował się do celi 289.

— Hermiono! — krzyknął Lucjusz, ostentacyjnie ziewając. — To doprawdy pochlebiające, że tak bardzo chcesz się ze mną zobaczyć, ale czy nie mogłaś poczekać, aż się porządnie obudzę?

Stał nad wyszczerbionym zlewem, najwyraźniej będąc w trakcie porannej toalety, ponieważ krople wody błyszczały na jego skórze. Spowodowany tym świetlisty efekt sprawiał, że jego blada twarz wyglądała zupełnie nieziemsko. Jasne poranne światło, przenikające przez małe okratowane okno, jedynie to pogłębiało.

— Dzień dobry, Lucjuszu — powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona, patrząc na niego z rezerwą.

Jeśli oczekiwała, że mężczyzna zacznie wykazywać oznaki olbrzymiej brutalności, którą okazał w jej śnie, zaskoczył ją. Przeszedł przez pomieszczenie, by usiąść przy stole.

— Długo zamierzasz tu zostać?

— Być może.

— Wezwałabyś dla mnie Sewarda?

— Dlaczego? — zapytała podejrzliwie.

— Chcę mu powiedzieć, żeby przyniósł śniadanie później. Podają je o dziewiątej, ale nie chcę jeść podczas rozmowy z tobą.

Gdzieś na dnie umysłu Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy jest to jakaś czystokrwista doktryna wyższości, którą wyznawał, ale odparła — Przekażę mu.

— Dziękuję — odrzekł wyniosłym tonem, gdy podeszła do drzwi, żeby przekazać wiadomość Sewardowi.

— W takim razie — powiedział Lucjusz, gdy ponownie usiadła — podejrzewam, że przyszłaś tu tak wcześnie, ponieważ myślałaś o czymś bardzo ważnym, o co musisz mnie zapytać?

— Nie, niezupełnie — odpowiedziała z wahaniem. W porannym zdenerwowaniu nie pomyślała, co mu powiedzieć. Z pewnością nie to, że o nim śniła.

— Więc co? — zapytał, przymykając swoje stalowoszare oczy.

— Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać. O czymkolwiek, naprawdę. Możesz zdecydować.

Moody powiedział im, że w trakcie przesłuchań mieli pozwolenie na użycie Veritaserum lub jakichkolwiek innych odpowiednich zaklęć (według własnego uznania) na swoich obiektach, aby upewnić się, że otrzymują dokładne, prawdziwe informacje. Hermiona przelotnie rozważała wykorzystanie takich metod, ale koniec końców zdecydowała, że chce usłyszeć odpowiedzi Lucjusza bez wpływu magii. Wątpiła, czy Lucjusz powiedziałby jej nieprawdę i wyglądało na to, że do tej pory miała rację.

Słysząc jej słowa, Lucjusz elegancko uniósł brew. Zdawał się wszystko robić w elegancki sposób. Hermiona pomyślała, że to musi być cecha arystokratów.

— Skoro dowiadywałaś się o mnie wszystkiego, — mówił przeciągle — dlaczego nie opowiesz mi teraz o swoim życiu?

Hermiona oczekiwała czegoś takiego i nie odmówiła. Jeśli zaskoczyło to Lucjusza, ukrył to bardzo dobrze.

Po usłyszeniu jej historii, opowiedzianej w sposób tak lakoniczny, w jaki on sam to zrobił, Lucjusz zaczął zadawać jej różne dociekliwe pytania. Wiele z nich sprawiło, że czuła się skrępowana, ale mimo to odpowiedziała na wszystkie.

Każde z jego pytań obejmowało akurat te tematy, na które Hermiona mogła dać długie, interesujące i odkrywcze odpowiedzi — pomijając, że wszystkie były pytaniami, na które wolałaby nie odpowiadać, gdyby tylko wiedziała, jak mu odmówić. Pomyślała, że Lucjusz byłby prawdopodobnie lepszym przesłuchującym niż ona. Myślała również, że musiał być ogromnie zadowolony — odpowiadała na jego pytania tak ulegle, jak giętka trzcina pod naporem wiatru — choć oczywiście nie okazał tego.

Pomiędzy wersami jego dociekliwych pytań, Hermiona mogła odczytać dziwny komunikat. Brzmiał mniej więcej tak:

_Chcę twojej pierwszej miłości. Chcę zagłębienia w twojej szyi, gdzie pocałował cię Ronald, wtedy, gdy powiedziałaś mu, że nigdy nie mogłabyś być jego. Chcę gniewu Harry'ego. Chcę olśniewających hebanowych loków Parvati. Chcę twojego egzemplarza _Historii Hogwartu_. Chcę idealnej skóry Lavender. Chcę łez, które napłynęły do twoich oczu, gdy profesor Snape powiedział, że nie widzi różnicy. Chcę burzowych chmur, które śpiewały, gdy umarła twoja babcia. _

Chciał świata, a ona mu go dała.

Zżerająca ją obsesja skończyła się tego dnia.

**CDN.**


	5. Topniejące Nigdzie

Przed Wami ostatni odcinek mojego tłumaczenia. Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, które dotychczas się tu pojawiły, za wsparcie psychiczne i za radość, której mi dostarczyły Wasze posty. Wiem, że ten odcinek może zmienić sposób, w jaki wiele osób podchodzi do tego tekstu, ale nie przejmuję się tym. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba i że ogólne wrażenie po przeczytaniu mojego tłumaczenia, pozostanie pozytywne.

Bardzo, ale to bardzo dziękuję cudownej **Ewciavi**, która włożyła w ten tekst dużo pracy i myślę, że również serca. Bez niej, nie byłabym w stanie opublikować tego tłumaczenia.

Mam nadzieję, że niedługo znów będę mogła coś tu opublikować...

* * *

**5. Topniejące. Nigdzie**

To, że jej obsesja minęła, nie oznaczało wcale, że Hermiona straciła zainteresowanie Lucjuszem. Przeciwnie, była nim zafascynowana tak samo, jak wcześniej, z tą tylko różnicą, że jego kpiąca postać już nie krążyła w jej myślach, pozwalając skoncentrować się na treningu, Clifton i Duplinie.

Jednak ci nawet w przybliżeniu nie intrygowali jej tak jak Lucjusz. Z każdym z nich zobaczyła się jeszcze tylko dwa razy, mając zamiar zwyczajnie napisać mnóstwo bzdur w poświęconych im częściach raportu. Był to dowód na to, jak bardzo absorbował ją Malfoy, skoro ryzykowała dla niego integralność swojego sprawozdania.

Hermiona i Lucjusz wpadli w tygodniową rutynę: odwiedzała go w każdą niedzielę. I tylko wtedy.

Natomiast sobota i poniedziałek były poświęcone jej ukochanemu raportowi, który szybko się rozrastał, stając się swego rodzaju powieścią.

Harry i Ron również to zauważyli.

— Zakochałaś się? — dopytywał się Ron. — Czy on rzeczywiście jest tak charyzmatyczny i urzekający, że nie możesz przeżyć bez niego dwóch minut?

— To pewnie hybryda Kruma z Lockhartem — potrafi cytować Szekspira podczas kręcenia włosów na Błyskawicy.

— Choć jestem pod wrażeniem wzbogaconego słownictwa Rona, obaj musicie jeszcze wydorośleć. — Hermiona szturchnęła Harry'ego, który nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu. — I ani Wiktor, ani Lockhart nie potrafili cytować Szekspira — powiedziała z dostojnie uniesionym podbródkiem.

— Taa, może z biegiem lat poprawił ci się gust.

Uderzenie, a później wrzask bólu Rona, będące konsekwencją tego komentarza, częściowo udobruchały Hermionę, wywołując na jej twarzy uśmiech.

Nie zmieniło to faktu, że Harry i Ron byli bliscy prawdy.

Hermiona w rzeczywistości była niczym motyl złapany w wodny wir.

Na przekór oczekiwaniom odkryła, że szczere rozmowy z Lucjuszem nie tylko utrzymywały tę niewytłumaczalną obsesję w ryzach, ale również w pewien sposób dodawały jej otuchy. Był zawsze ironiczny, zawsze bardzo uprzedzony i prawie zawsze frustrujący, ale między obraźliwymi uwagami i prowokującymi stwierdzeniami czasami kryło się jakieś czułe zrozumienie, przypominające Hermionie o jego trudnej do pojęcia miłości do sióstr Black, Narcyzy i Bellatriks.

Zaczęła opowiadać mu o swoim dzieciństwie, o rzeczach, którymi nigdy z nikim się nie dzieliła, z wielką dokładnością opisując takie wydarzenia jak jej uraza do Harry'ego i Rona w trzeciej klasie.

— Czy ich nienawidziłaś?

— Nie! Byłam na nich wściekła... na ich głupotę, ich...

— Na ich ewidentne przedkładanie przyjaźni między sobą nad przyjaźń z tobą — powiedział gładko.

— Tak — westchnęła po chwili. — To zawsze tak wyglądało. Nawet teraz. — Poczuła krótkie ukłucie żalu.

— Czy nie myślałaś, że oni w rzeczywistości cię nie doceniają?

— Ja...

— Twojego bystrego, precyzyjnego intelektu; twojej niezmiennej, nawet jeśli niesłusznej, lojalności; twoich pogodnych, dziewczęcych uśmiechów — nie próbuj mi wmówić, że oni kiedyś to docenili. — Jego oczy były bystre, przypominające paciorki, w swojej intensywności podobne do jastrzębich.

Mogła się tylko tęsknie uśmiechnąć. — To nie ich wina. Oni są... — ale jacy byli, nie powiedziała; umilkła pod jego spojrzeniem. Przechyliła głowę w słodkim melancholijnym geście, który zdawał się mówić „I tak ich bardzo kocham".

Widząc to, Lucjusz zaśmiał się krótkim, surowym śmiechem, tak do niego niepasującym.

Rzadko pocieszał, ale Hermiona odczuła dziwną ulgę, dzieląc z nim te gorzkie uczucia.

Powiedziała mu nawet o swoim kompleksie niższości, które zrobiło z niej w szkole takiego okropnego kujona; były to uczucia, o które wszyscy ją podejrzewali, ale nigdy ich nie odkryli. Gdy została zbesztana przez Moody'ego, Lucjusz wiedział o tym pierwszy.

Raport, który gdzieś czytała, dowodził, że uzewnętrznianie uczuć w jakikolwiek sposób — przez dziennik czy cokolwiek — redukowało stres, a ponieważ Lucjusz miał nigdy nie wyjść z Azkabanu, nie było szans, że ktoś trzeci dowie się, co zaszło między nimi. Lucjusz był jej pamiętnikiem. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem na tę myśl.

Z drugiej strony, Lucjusz odwdzięczał się, opowiadając jej anegdoty z własnego dzieciństwa. Była pewna, że większość z nich miała udowodnić jej wyższość czystokrwistego towarzystwa, ale mimo to były dla niej bardzo interesujące. Opowiedział jej o swoim gołębioszarym ogierze, którego nazwał Tanatos. O poranku, który spędził namawiając swojego domowego popiełka, żeby dał mu truciznę. Chciał zabić ulubionego psa ojca, bo ten odmówił kupienia domowego smoka. Miał oko na szwedzkiego krótkopyskiego od czasu, gdy zobaczył piękny okaz u jednego ze znajomych ojca. Zawsze kochał smoki — stąd imię jego jedynego syna.

— Zawsze byłem upartym dzieckiem — powiedział.

— Wyobrażam sobie…

Po pełnej zamyślenia ciszy. — Tanatos. Co to znaczy?

— Tanatos to imię greckiego boga śmierci.

— Jak nazwałbyś smoka?

— Eris.

To była bogini sporów i niezgody; tyle Hermiona wiedziała. Z łatwością mogła wyobrazić sobie Lucjusza, dosiadającego smoka mieniącego się w świetle księżyca srebrno-niebieskimi barwami. Duet latający ponad zniszczonymi wioskami, strumienie ognia wylewające się ze smoczego pyska… To był średniowieczny obraz chaosu i strachu. Teraz spojrzała na niego i zobaczyła coś nieskończenie bardziej przerażającego: on nie potrzebował smoka.

* * *

Powiedział jej o przyjęciach, które jego rodzice wydawali w ich luksusowej rezydencji; o nocach, kiedy kreacje z jedwabiu, aksamitu, tafty i satyny wirowały w okazałej sali balowej; o chmurach perfum, unoszących się w złoconych holach; o kuszących górach czekolady, waty cukrowej i melasy, leżących na hebanowych stołach.

— To są tradycje rodziny Malfoyów, te ekstrawaganckie bale. — Hermiona pomyślała, że wyczuwa cień znużenia, skrytego za dumą, przepełniającą to stwierdzenie.

— Lubiłeś je?

— Kiedy byłem dzieckiem, tak.

— Później już nie?

— Wszystko się zmienia.

I wiedziała, że nie mówił wtedy wyłącznie o przyjęciach.

Takie rozmowy oczarowywały Hermionę na bezkresne godziny i pomagały jej lepiej zrozumieć, jak bardzo zawiłą postacią był Lucjusz.

Nieważne, co jeszcze jej powiedział, nigdy nie odpowiedział, gdy pytała, skąd wziął nóż w czasie pierwszego spotkania. Po prostu się uśmiechał, ale te uśmiechy były jedynymi, podczas których obnażał zęby. Pomyślała, że jej rodzice byliby zachwyceni jego zębami i że jego kły były wyjątkowo dobrze rozwinięte. Przestała więc pytać, ponieważ jego zębowe uśmiechy rozpraszały ją, a Seward powiedział, że oni również jeszcze nie rozwikłali tej zagadki. Hermiona z niechęcią porzuciła ten temat, jak coś, na co nigdy nie pozna odpowiedzi.

Tylko raz opuściła spotkanie. Tej niedzieli Harry i Ron złożyli jej kuszące zaproszenie na znaną czarodziejską sztukę. Hermiona zgodziła się, ponieważ uznała za wzruszające to, że chcieli iść na produkcję teatralną (wiedziała, że to nie była ich ulubiona rozrywka). Od dłuższego czasu chciała zobaczyć to przedstawienie. Czuła się również winna, że oddaliła się od nich na tak długo.

Dobrze się bawiła, gdy spędzali ranek i popołudnie szwendając się po Ulicy Pokątnej, rozmawiając spokojnie i dowiadując się, co słychać u innych. Choć Harry i Ron wiedzieli o jej badaniach nad Lucjuszem, temat ten przez cały dzień został poruszony tylko raz i żadne z nich go nie rozwijało, za co Hermiona była wdzięczna. Nawet jeśli podejrzewali, że coś było nie tak, nie dali tego po sobie poznać. Wieczór przeznaczyli na obejrzenie sztuki, którą dziewczyna była zachwycona.

Kiedy odwiedziła Lucjusza w następną niedzielę, mężczyzna powiedział łagodnie — Gdzie byłaś w zeszłym tygodniu? Prawie za tobą tęskniłem.

Jego ton był suchy, ale jednak nią wstrząsnął. Chociażby samo to, że takie słowa wyszły z jego ust, musiało wymagać od niego wielkiego wysiłku.

— Och, cóż — uśmiechnęła się — to bardzo miłe z twojej strony, Lucjuszu. Ale myślałam, że _Les Liaisons des Lenoirs_ pochłonie cię na jakiś czas. — Zaczęła pożyczać mu książki każdego tygodnia.

— Była zbyt nudna.

— Jest bardzo długa i skomplikowana. I czy Lenoirsowie nie są z tobą spokrewnieni?

— Jest bardzo długa, skomplikowana i nudna, nie wspominając o tym, że słabo napisana — powiedział uszczypliwie. — A nasze najbliższe pokrewieństwo z tą rodziną to spowinowacony kuzyn piątego stopnia ze strony Narcyzy.

— Na jedno wychodzi. — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Lucjusz prychnął. — Są do przeczytania rzeczy bardziej wartościowe niż te bzdury.

Hermiona poczuła się dotknięta, choć myślała, że niemożliwym było, aby Lucjusz wpłynął na nią w taki sposób. W rezultacie, gdy poszła tego wieczora do domu, ostrożnie przeanalizowała swoje uczucia do niego.

Nie można było zaprzeczyć, że Lucjusz był inteligentny i bardzo skomplikowany. Nawet w świetle jego miłości do Narcyzy i Bellatriks, która imponowała jej wbrew wszelkiej logice, Hermiona nie mogła dłużej zmusić się do nienawidzenia go. Trudniej było nienawidzić, gdy już się kogoś poznało i ta osoba przestała być jednowymiarowym złoczyńcą. Wciąż ją prowokował i nadal nią gardził, ale nie brała tego do siebie. Choć tego nie lubiła, Hermiona zaakceptowała, że jego mniemania o wyższości czystej krwi nie da się zmienić.

Jeśli byłby kimkolwiek innym, Hermiona mogłaby mu współczuć — zawsze była pełna empatii, co mógłby potwierdzić każdy, kto wiedział o stowarzyszeniu WESZ. Jednak Lucjusz był zbyt wyniosły, by wywoływać współczucie, a Hermiona nie umiała go już żałować. Prędzej mogłaby go znienawidzić.

Czy to było do pomyślenia, zastanawiała się Hermiona, że jej początkowa, niepokojąca obsesja ewoluowała w coś silniejszego niż zadurzenie? Ponieważ, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, jej uczucia w stosunku do niego nie były negatywne, a ona cieszyła się nie do końca zasadną opinią osoby kierującej się umysłem, a nie sercem, dokładnie zbadała tę teorię. Z całą pewnością był przystojny i kulturalny. Poza tym, zadurzenie było definiowane jako głupia, nieuzasadniona lub przesadna namiętność lub pociąg. W tym wypadku, słowa „głupia" i „nieuzasadniona" były wyjątkowo odpowiednie.

Choć poprzednie związki Hermiony były przypadkowe lub niepoważne, wierzyła, że nigdy nie mogłaby poczuć niczego podobnego do kogoś, kto uważał, że jest dużo gorsza od niego. To było zupełnie inne niż Lockhart, Wiktor i Ron.

W sumie Hermiona nie mogła zdefiniować swoich uczuć do Lucjusza. Sytuacje, gdy nie mogła zdefiniować czegokolwiek, były rzadkością.

Trochę ją to zażenowało, ale udawało się jej stłumić tę część swojego umysłu i normalnie funkcjonować. Jej raport obecnie zajmował dziesięć rolek pergaminu i stale się powiększał.

W jego urodziny Hermiona przyniosła mu pudełko czekoladek z Miodowego Królestwa.

— A to z jakiej okazji? — zapytał, unosząc brew.

— Są dla ciebie — powiedziała Hermiona, starając się, aby jej głos brzmiał radośnie. — Wszystkiego najlepszego.

— Pamiętałaś.

— Weźmiesz je? — Hermiona popchnęła pudełko przez stół. — Czy jest jakiś czystokrwisty dogmat, według którego nie możesz przyjąć niczego od osoby mugolskiego pochodzenia? — Jej ton był lekki, ale spojrzeniem rzucała mu wyzwanie.

Ledwie zauważalne napięcie pojawiło się na jego twarzy, ale sięgnął po pudełko. — Dlaczego kupiłaś mi czekoladki? — Jego głos był pełen niedowierzania.

— Słyszałam, że tutejsze jedzenie jest straszne... i przeciwko dementorom — powiedziała Hermiona, uśmiechając się niepewnie. Mówiła prawdę; kiedy zostawała tu zbyt długo, zaczynała czuć przygnębienie.

— Ach. Cóż. — Lucjusz zamilkł i spojrzał na nią. — To takie _gryfońskie_.

Przysunął pudełko bliżej, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na azkabański znaczek inspekcji i pozwolenia na wieczku. Lucjusz nigdy nie mógłby podziękować jej w normalny sposób, ale ona rozumiała.

* * *

Po niemalże sześciu miesiącach, Hermiona nie była bliżej zrozumienia go niż na początku. _Wiedziała_ o nim dużo więcej, ale to bardzo różniło się od _zrozumienia go_. Mimo to nie potrafiła się od niego oderwać. To było jak pożądanie gwiazd.

Hermionę dręczyło ( z powodu braku lepszego słowa) to, że nigdy nie widywała Lucjusza poza celą ani w nocy. Pragnęła zmiany otoczenia. Jednak podejrzewała, że jeśli przesłuchiwałaby go w nocy, jej nerwy nie byłyby w stanie tego wytrzymać. Jakoś noc zdawała się być terytorium Lucjusza, a ona nie chciała dać mu podczas rozmów większej przewagi niż miał do tej pory. Hermiona była zmęczona tą spartańską i tak do niego niepasującą celą. Od czasu do czasu śniła o tym, że stała z nim na pokładzie statku, otoczona jedynie oceanem, szarym jak jego oczy; albo o piciu z nim porto na tarasie z widokiem na Wieżę Eiffle'a.

— Chcę iść z tobą do pałacu wiatrów — raz napisała nieprzytomnie w liście do Neville'a (z którym utrzymywała kontakt głównie przez korespondencję — ich rozkłady zajęć niestety rzadko się pokrywały), gdy opisywała mu swoje wywiady z Lucjuszem. Gdy ponownie przeczytała swój list, zmarszczyła brwi i usunęła obraźliwą sentencję wściekłym dźgnięciem różdżki. Iść z nim do pałacu wiatrów, no rzeczywiście.

Jej raport był dużo mniej poetycki. Wypełniało go wiele technicznych i przerażających terminów, skomplikowanych wzorów, które „odkryła" w zachowaniu Malfoya, a także zawiłe wywody o jego psychice. Jednakże, jeśli tylko ktoś zapytałby Hermionę, czy rozumiała Lucjusza, bardzo możliwe, że padłaby na ziemię cała we łzach i przyznała, że jej pisanina jest tylko stekiem bzdur.

Gdy nadszedł koniec półrocza, Hermiona przyszła zakomunikować to Lucjuszowi.

— To koniec naszego okresu badań. Nie przestanę cię odwiedzać, ale moje wizyty będą dużo rzadsze.

— To już sześć miesięcy — zastanowił się Lucjusz. — Dlaczego nie przestaniesz mnie widywać?

— Cóż, wiesz — robię co mogę, żeby urozmaicić ci czas. Jest trochę interesujących książek, których jeszcze nie przyniosłam, a wiem, że byś je polubił... — uśmiechnęła się słabo, gdy próbowała usprawiedliwić tę nielogiczną odpowiedź.

— Jeśli spędzisz w Azkabanie więcej czasu, próbując mnie przeanalizować, prawdopodobnie tu zgnijesz — powiedział łagodnie, a oczy miał tak bardzo zmrużone, że mogła dostrzec jedynie słabe szare migotanie pod jego rzęsami.

Zapanowała długa cisza.

Wtedy zadał jej jakieś błahe pytanie. Odpowiedziała na nie z zapałem i zaczęli rozmawiać na przypadkowe, nieważne tematy.

Gdy skończyły im się tematy do rozmów, a niewygodna cisza ponownie wypełniła pokój, przyszła aurorka wstała i powiedziała z wahaniem — Wydaje mi się, że powinnam już iść. Ja... ja może będę mogła przyjść zobaczyć się z tobą jutro.

Lucjusz wstał i leciutko się jej ukłonił, tak jak zrobił to już kiedyś. — Do widzenia, Hermiono — powiedział uprzejmie.

Dziewczyna przeszła wokół stołu, by dostać się do drzwi, a jego beznamiętne oczy podążyły za nią. Z nieznanych powodów nie była w stanie powiedzieć mu „do widzenia" w taki sposób, tak chłodno i formalnie, więc podbiegła do niego i zarzuciła ramiona wokół jego szyi.

Pocałowała go.

Powoli objął ją, ale trzymał tak delikatnie, jakby była upleciona ze światła księżyca i gwiazd.

Nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby gwałtownie odepchnął ją od siebie, ale przestraszył ją, odpowiadając na pocałunek. Albo po prostu myślała, że to on ją całuje: to było tak delikatne, że mógł tylko rozchylić swoje usta. Być może jego bierność odbijała echem ruchy Hermiony do niej samej.

Ten pusty pocałunek, który kontynuowała zaczerwienionymi ustami, z dzikim wzrokiem i walącym sercem, był jak spadanie w przepaść. Skłamałaby, gdyby powiedziała, że nie chce spadać.

Kiedy Hermiona w końcu odsunęła się od Lucjusza, jego wargi były lekko rozchylone i oddychał trochę ciężej niż normalnie. Jego bladą twarz pokrył lekki rumieniec, ale oprócz tego był niewzruszony. Hermiona mogła sobie jedynie wyobrazić, jak sama wyglądała.

Czekała, aż mężczyzna coś powie. Lucjusz, który nie chciał dotknąć jej dłońmi, gdy nie miał rękawiczek, z pewnością jest wściekły, że odważyła się go pocałować — ale dlaczego jej nie odepchnął?

_(Chcę iść z tobą do pałacu wiatrów.)_

Ledwie na nią spojrzał, a jego twarz pozostała całkowicie obojętna. Tylko szare oczy wpatrywały się w nią intensywnie.

Nigdy nie była w stanie wygrać z nim pojedynku na spojrzenia. Wybiegła.

* * *

Hermiona zawsze dotrzymywała słowa. Złamała je tylko raz, nigdy nie wracając do Azkabanu. Przeszkadzało jej to bardziej, niż chciała to przyznać.

Nie. Hermiona powiedziała sobie, że nie kochała Lucjusza, ponieważ on z pewnością nie kochał jej.

Później, przez niezliczone noce, wypłakiwała się w poduszkę i tylko więzień o szarych oczach z celi 289 wiedział, dlaczego.

**Koniec**

* * *

"Chcę iść z tobą do pałacu wiatrów" - cytat z filmu "Angielski pacjent".

* * *

**Nocne tańce — Sylvia Plath** — dostarczyła Aglaia

Uśmiech padł na trawę.

Bezpowrotnie!

A w czym zagubią się twoje

Nocne tańce? W matematyce?

Tak idealne pętle i spirale -

Z pewnością

Wędrują po świecie, nie będę żyć

Wyzuta z piękna, z daru

Twego oddechu, woni wilgotnej

Trawy twych snów, lilie, lilie.

Ich ciała są obce.

Chłodne zwoje jaźni, kalie,

Tygrysie lilie strojne -

Cętki na rozpostartych płatkach.

Komety

Muszą przebyć taką przestrzeń,

Taki chłód i niepamięć.

Twoje gesty spadają jak łuski -

Ciepłe i ludzkie, ich różane światło

Krwawi i odpada

W czarnej amnezji nieba.

Czemuż mi dano

Te światła, te planety

Spadające jak łaska, jak płatki

Białe, sześcioramienne

Na me oczy, usta i włosy

I nagle topniejące.

Nigdzie.

_(tłumaczenie: Teresa Truszkowska, w: Sylvia Plath, Selected Poems / Poezje wybrane, Wydawnictwo Literackie, Kraków 2004)_


End file.
